


多出来的人

by wulianyexing



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Hatake Kakashi, M/M, Mpreg, 带卡 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1474243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulianyexing/pseuds/wulianyexing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>　　类似原著背景，神无毗桥事件后推四年（十二岁生子太丧病）+ABO，A带土xB卡卡西生子，有爸爸在崽儿面前█妈妈的情节，注意安全，丧心病狂狗血慎入<br/>　　*【鹿惊】的读音为カカシ。这样一来就解决了带卡生子的终极问题！（不</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1~15

**Author's Note:**

> 4/24 更新  
> 目前大概在全文的1/2处  
> ==================  
> 和谐时期放一放  
> 不用注册可以匿名评论，以及注册很方便的只要邮箱然后等审核就好啦！  
> 

　　原来的计划不是这样的。  
　　宇智波带土看着那个少年，思维一时陷入了停滞。因此他没来得及消失就被少年飞身逼到面前，拿苦无抵住了喉咙。  
　　“你是谁？”少年问。  
　　感谢那个面具，对方看不到下面震惊到呆滞的脸。带土近距离打量那个少年，越看越觉得头皮发麻。  
　　银白色的头发被木叶护额拢着向上竖起，一小撮碍眼地插在两眼中间。黑眼睛下面，鼻子连同大半张脸被蒙在面罩下方，只能从轮廓判定那是个俊秀的少年。有那么一会儿，带土以为自己穿回了十多年前的木叶，一个名字在他喉头滚动，几乎要跳出来。  
　　然而他已经不是十几岁的愣头青了。  
　　“哎呀哎呀，我可不是什么可疑的人物。”戴面具的人油腔滑调地说，“我是阿飞，小朋友你呢？”  
　　“你不是木叶的人。”少年警惕地说。他抵着带土的手纹丝不动，但另一只手已经悄悄放出了求援信号。还算不错嘛，带土想，可惜不知对手的实力就贸贸然欺身上来，以为一把苦无就能将人制住，果然还是太嫩。这里是三战后和平已久的木叶，与“那个人”相似的少年比他当初青涩得多，再仔细看，眼睛似乎也圆一点，头发比起银白更接近灰，拿掉面罩也不会有他好看吧。想到这里带土强行打断了自己。  
　　“真过分，人家都已经自报家门了，你还是什么都……呜啊痛痛痛不要这么用力嘛！”他咋咋呼呼地扭动着，反而往前面一倒，苦无一下子没入他的脖子。少年被吓了一跳，急忙向外抽手，在抽出苦无的同时，一双手抓住了他的手腕。  
　　面具人就这么穿透了他的身体，落到了他身后。少年被抓着双手提了起来，随后树枝将他层层缠绕。他用力挣扎却纹丝不动，只听见那个怪人故作伤心地摇头道：“太失礼了，太失礼了！你妈妈没告诉你要好好回答长辈的问题吗？”  
　　树下少年的同伴们发出一声惊叫：“卡卡西！”  
　　带土的心猛地一跳，随即他意识到周围没有别人，他们叫的是自己抓着的人。他歪着头佯装惊慌道：“卡卡西！是那个写轮眼的卡卡西吗！莫非你就是卡卡西？失敬失敬！”他话锋一转，“如此一来，只能杀掉你了。”  
　　果然，树下的下忍跳了起来：“等等！鹿惊不是卡卡西老师啊！鹿惊是鹿惊，是卡卡西老师的儿……”  
　　说到这里旁边的女性下忍狠狠揍了他一拳。  
　　儿子。  
　　旗木卡卡西的儿子。  
　　啊，这样一来就很容易解释了。不如说早就应该想到，因为没有意外而不想知道。这些年来对木叶的监视硬是避开了卡卡西的私生活，只知道他何时加入暗部，何时退出，何时开始带学生而已。卡卡西已经三十出头，像他那样优秀的人没理由不结婚，而结婚多年，即使是相对性冷淡又不容易生育的beta也该有了孩子。这样想着带土对这个孩子有了点印象，似乎有几次也在慰灵碑边看到过他吧。当时注意力全在卡卡西身上，只当这个白毛的是哪个学生，没去看过那张与卡卡西如出一辙的脸。  
　　旗木鹿惊，旗木卡卡西的儿子。  
　　带土深吸一口气，突然笑出了声。“那样就好多了呢！我刚刚还在想，写轮眼卡卡西该是个beta才对，难道是我的鼻子出问题了吗？现在看起来我这个alpha还不算迟钝啊！”  
　　即使有面罩挡着也能看出鹿惊的脸色变了，阿飞伸手捏了捏他的下巴，轻佻地说：“这个明明是omega嘛！刚刚才发育完成吗？太好了，我还没和omega睡过……”  
　　阿飞骤然从原地消失，同一个人的手穿过他刚才站着的地方，手中雷电闪烁。直到这时人们才听到尖锐如千鸟鸣泣的声音。  
　　“卡卡西老师！”  
　　在两个下忍见到救星似的叫声中，手持雷电的忍者直起身。平时懒洋洋的死鱼眼如今锐利地锁定猎物，带着伤痕的左眼中，写轮眼缓缓转动。  
　　那也是带土的眼睛。  
　　时隔十四年，旗木卡卡西再度站在宇智波带土面前。他长高了很多，四肢显得纤细而富有韧性，长大了，长开了，绷紧的身姿如同弓身待扑的猎豹，既美丽又危险。这一切都在带土缺席的十多年里完成，在某个不知姓名的女人（会是个温婉美丽的omega吗？卡卡西身边从不缺这样的爱慕者）身边完成。卡卡西站在鹿惊身边，把鹿惊衬得像某个少年的幻象，啊，没错，全部都是幻象和赝品而已。带土这样想着，心中再没有一点波动。  
　　缠绕着鹿惊的枝条动了起来。

　　原来的计划不是这样的。  
　　还没到出手的时机，仅仅是在视察中，避开木叶的人特别是卡卡西不是理所当然的吗，反而绑架起来是怎么回事？但是事已至此，也没什么好在意，反正现在扮演的是神经病角色。  
　　“你到底是什么人？”卡卡西问。他的护额和外套都已损毁，一头白发垮塌在脸上，左眼紧闭，因为他的查克拉已经无法支撑写轮眼的运转。木遁紧紧缠绕着他，让他连大口喘息都做不到。  
　　“哎？刚才那位小朋友也问了这个问题，真不愧是父子啊！”阿飞说着去摸了把鹿惊的脸，觉得卡卡西的目光就要把他的后背点燃，因此他又摸了几把才回头去看他。  
　　“我呢，其实只是路过木叶村，但是却被这位不懂礼貌的小朋友拦住，不仅被拦住还被盘问，而且我告诉了他名字他还不肯告诉我！这还有天理吗！”他假惺惺做了个抹眼泪的动作，“这深深伤害了我的心，然而他芬芳的气息又俘获了我……”  
　　“鹿惊没在发情期，而且一直在用抑制剂。”卡卡西毫无起伏地打断他，“你不隶属哪个忍村，但也不符合已有叛忍资料的任何一人，你的目的到底是什么？如果想要知道木叶的机密，抓个孩子毫无用处。作为忍者，我们都有随时牺牲的觉悟。”  
　　“即使我在你面前杀死你的孩子也没关系吗？即使我在你面前上了他也没关系吗？”  
　　“我是个忍者。”  
　　带土看着卡卡西的眼睛，里面闪过痛苦和杀意，还有不可动摇的决心。他知道卡卡西是认真的。  
　　他忽然感到一阵愤怒，作为掩饰他怪声怪气地笑了几声。“抱歉抱歉，我啊对机密什么的没有兴趣呀！”阿飞欢快地说，“干什么要打打杀杀的呢？大家亲亲热热在一起玩耍不是很好嘛！”  
　　木遁撕裂了鹿惊的上衣，工具包哗啦一下掉到地上。少年脸色煞白，在被树枝抬起腿时抽了口气，水汪汪的眼睛好像要哭出来似的。什么嘛，这就是卡卡西的孩子吗？他的母亲一定是个爱哭鬼，带土阴沉地想着，一定是个软弱可悲的omega，才会让那个冷冰冰又坚硬得像钢铁的卡卡西，生出这样不成器的孩子。  
　　他对这个omega没有一丝欲望，让他这么做的只是毁灭欲。一些碎片在他脑中旋转，名为琳的omega的笑脸，那个三种性别俱全的小队，还有洞穿胸口的雷切……  
　　“等等！”  
　　带土停下来，回头看向卡卡西。他的脸色不比鹿惊好，在昏暗的洞穴中苍白得脱了色。看到带土回头，他僵硬地笑了一下：“您只是想要做这个吗？”  
　　“千真万确哦！”  
　　“那么……”卡卡西动了动，蹭掉了脸上的面罩，向面具人展开了一个柔和得堪称妩媚的微笑：“请用我吧。”  
　　带土完全愣在那里。  
　　他曾经的伙伴当然长得很好看，少年圆滚滚的脸庞已经长成了青年削瘦而英俊的脸，白发白肤和薄唇让他看起来冷淡，但是笑起来弯弯的眼睛又格外勾人。这个人比带土臆想中的成年卡卡西更好看，可是他在说什么？  
　　觉得好笑似的，阿飞笑得肩膀一抖一抖：“奇怪，为什么我要放着omega不吃，去碰一个beta啊？啊呀啊呀，我脑子坏掉了吗？”  
　　“比起毛头小子，我的技术和体力至少比较好。脸的话，我是他的父亲，也长得差不多吧。”  
　　“技术比较好？怎么说？你侍奉过alpha吗？”  
　　“您试试看就知道了。”他暗示性地舔了舔嘴唇。  
　　多伟大的父爱啊。带土烦躁地想，更烦躁地发现自己正不自觉盯着他嘴边的水泽。他强迫自己扭脸去看鹿惊，摸着下巴做出一副犹豫的样子，余光能看到卡卡西脸上的冷汗。然后阿飞一手握拳打到另一只手掌上，兴高采烈地说：“那么努力引诱我吧？就在这里自慰到射出来，如果我有兴趣，说不定会试试beta呢！”  
　　树枝将卡卡西扯到鹿惊面前，撕扯开他的裤子，把他的腿拉成M型。相反捆着卡卡西手的枝条却松开了。  
　　“父亲！”鹿惊失声大喊。  
　　“闭上眼睛。”卡卡西说。  
　　“不准哟~”阿飞说，“全程睁大眼睛看着，不然就标记你。”说到最后装出来的活泼已经消失，扭曲的情绪在带土心中翻腾，变成极其阴冷的声音，“来吧，写轮眼的卡卡西，来看看为了令夫人与你的宝贝，你能做到什么地步。”  
　　  
　　卡卡西用牙齿咬掉手套，弓身握住了性器。  
　　常年不见光的手修长而白皙，之前战斗时带土就觉得那只握着苦无的手非常美丽。他的右手受了伤，只能用左手，尽管如此，他的动作还是非常灵活。这个人怎么能把这种下流的动作做得这么好看？卡卡西裹着性器的姿势，指节活动的方式，那白皙到炫目的皮肤撵弄的弧度，简直像弹奏一样，炫技一样……带土移不开眼睛，然后心中涌起一阵恶心。这个人在引诱他，引诱“阿飞”，在自己的孩子面前，为了这个与某人的爱情结晶，如此谙熟地引诱敌人。他怎么能游刃有余到这个地步？他怎么能？！  
　　“抱歉打断一下啊~”阿飞比了个暂停的手势，“我是个alpha，这种自慰有什么看头？别碰前面呀！”  
　　他伸出手，手上缓缓长出一根枝条，或者说木棒——和之前木遁出的那些不同，这根枝条边缘光滑，横截面是比苦无柄差不多粗细的圆形。他把木棒递给卡卡西。  
　　“你的手很不方便吧？用我的棒子把自己插到射吧！只准用那个，为了给你点动力……”阿飞抽出另一小截树枝，把它插到地上，然后呼的一下点燃了它，“如果它烧完你还没搞定的话，我就去用那位可爱的omega。”  
　　卡卡西什么都没说。他能说什么呢？beta生性冷淡，beta男几乎不可能自己靠后面达到高潮？那么阿飞大可以直取omega。所以他只是接过木棒，把它的一端放到嘴里舔湿而已。  
　　被稍微弄湿的木棒抵住了下体，卡卡西吃不准面具人是否允许他用手指扩张，也不打算冒险，就这么慢慢地按下去。他已经尽量放松了，木棒还是无法通过那一圈肌肉环，只能一次次抽出来，调整一下角度再往下按。  
　　带土看着他。  
　　卡卡西的手很用力，筋络都浮现出来，看上去青惨惨得营养不良。穴口不太好进去，可是被硬邦邦的棒子摁着那块儿皮肤看上去还是很软，还被他自己的唾液弄得湿漉漉的，刚摘下来的水果似的鲜嫩柔软。他青黑色的衣服被卷到肚子上，同色的裤子被撕扯开，衬得他裸露出的部分白得透明。他的喘息声在洞穴中回荡，带土打了个冷战，忽然没法看他的脸。  
　　这是旗木卡卡西啊，他认识的那个抬着下巴的傲慢早熟天才，吊车尾仰望的队长，现在正作为战败者在他面前自慰，而他在一边冷眼旁观，漠然地想着要是能打乱他的节奏把这个精英毁掉就好了。作为小孩子的时光好像还在不久之前，黑发的白发的少年争吵着打闹着也曾默契无双并肩作战，到底发生了什么会变成现在这样？  
　　简直像假的一样。  
　　他蓦然转头去看旁边的少年，心中升起了更强烈的不真实感。十几年前的卡卡西也有过这样手足无措、任人宰割的样子，也是在自己面前。时空仿佛在此扭曲。  
　　当时具体发生了什么？当时到底说了什么？发情中的alpha毫无理智可言，之前对此毫无准备、还不知道自己是alpha的人更是如此。只记得要把脑子烧掉的热度，还有被按在地上的卡卡西的脸。多像啊，但是——鹿惊的牙关咬得死紧，泪水在他眼眶里打转，带土去捉他的下巴，被充满憎恨与愤怒的目光锁定——但是卡卡西没有这么看过他。  
　　十六岁的卡卡西，明明比他强的卡卡西，被他按在地上撕扯着衣服的卡卡西，露出了无奈而包容的眼神。  
　　他说：“带土……”  
　　“嘶！”  
　　带土被抽气声惊醒，只见卡卡西已经把接近手掌长度的木棒都插进了身体里。他抽插了有一阵，身上浮出一层汗水，但前面软绵绵的性器还是毫无动静。在看到带土伸手去碰鹿惊时，卡卡西被打乱了步调，可惜这种事情急躁起来只能导致疼痛。  
　　计时树枝的火苗已经烧近尾端。  
　　卡卡西飞快地瞥了一眼树枝，那一瞬间露出的表情堪称彷徨无助。带土被唬了一跳，继续盯着他看，却发现自己看错了，这个人根本没有表情，只是很普通地看火，看鹿惊，如今顺着带土的目光看向阿飞。他忽然笑了一下，手下的动作完全变了。  
　　要是说之前他还在努力厮磨着找敏感点，现在做的事情就只是粗暴地乱捅。这么说也不正确，他在“很有技巧”地乱捅。那根棒子粗暴地插进身体，翻搅着，把那块皮肉弄成各种各样的形状，像玩弄面团一样。木棒比肉体坚硬得多，更显得那里柔软可人，让人想伸手去揉弄。  
　　木棒被拔出来，绞在上面的嫩肉也被牵扯着带出来，瞧着就很痛。但卡卡卡西就像察觉不到痛一样，很快速无情地把它转动着扯出来，有一会儿带土都觉得附在上面的粘膜会被生生绞断。扯出塞子的肉体露出了一个肉洞，很艰难地慢慢收缩回去，可是在它合拢前卡卡西再次把木棒戳进去，力气大到把那里按得凹陷下去。  
　　遭受蹂躏的穴口很快充血，又被唾液弄得湿漉漉的，乍一看像要滴下血来。很快带土就没有了想东想西的余裕，击打肉体的啪啪声烧得他耳朵发热，眼前白生生的肉体与艳红的肉穴吸引着他的眼睛。卡卡西一声不吭，只有无法消除的急促喘息，然而这是另一种方面的诱惑，像在挑衅着带土作为alpha的神经——他想自己亲自上前，把这个人操到失声叫出来，因为被进入尖叫，因为疼痛惨叫，因为快乐止不住地含糊呻吟，哭得像脑子已经烧掉。带土想要那低沉克制的声音爆发，来来回回地叫他的名字。哭泣一样、叹息一样、渴望一样、爱……  
　　带土戛然而止，这想法搞得好像他们是什么了不得的关系似的。明明早就没有关系了，有过的关系也只是曾经的同伴，顶多一不小心出过一次意外，仅此一次，卡卡西还是个男性beta——想到这里带土忍不住思维发散，如果卡卡西是个omega，那一次说不定就会怀孕吧？就算是个女性beta，也有不少怀上的几率……可是他是个男性beta。宇智波带土是个alpha，喜欢温柔可爱的omega，比如琳，再不济也要是女性。冷淡又傲慢的男beta有什么意思？就算这个beta是卡卡西，就算他优秀又俊秀，对自己也不错，有时候简直在发光一样，连皱眉的样子都这么……  
　　“喂，这么做没办法高潮的吧？”阿飞握住了卡卡西的手。  
　　岂止不能高潮，这种展示一样的抽插法根本是刑讯，除了痛不会带来任何感觉。再不让他停下来，他就要把自己弄伤了。隔着手套抓他的手，只觉得滑溜溜的，上面的汗水顺着往下淌，几乎捏不住。  
　　“但是，您是个alpha。”卡卡西笑眯眯地说，“对于alpha来说，承受的那方有没有高潮又有什么关系？只要您舒服就好了。”  
　　他俯下身，舌头钻进带土手套与袖子的缝隙，极其色情地舔了一下。  
　　“现在里面已经很软了，如果润滑不够就把我撕开用血充数吧。”他一点一点咬下带土的手套，含含糊糊地说，“做什么都可以，怎么做都可以，把我弄得破破烂烂也好，只要您高兴……来做吧？”  
　　他潮湿的呼吸喷上带土手心，那头柔软蓬松的头发磨蹭着他。卡卡西微微抬头，亮晶晶的眼睛在黑暗中看着带土，让他觉得有什么东西在脑中炸开。  
　　啪嗒，烧完的树枝掉到了地上。  
　　没人会再管那段焦木。鹿惊尖利地抽了口气，牙齿咬得咯咯作响，整个人因为愤怒发抖，却没有发出哪怕一声谩骂。真是个听话的好孩子，但不算一个优秀的忍者——带土看到好几次了，卡卡西穿过阿飞对鹿惊投去严厉的目光，把他的小动作逼回去。说起来啊，嘴里含着男人的那根东西还摆出那副表情，完全一点威慑力都没有嘛。  
　　卡卡西的面罩和衣服连在一起，如今蹭下面罩，包裹着脖子的那段织物还在，让那段纤细的弧线更让人心痒，打个不恰当的比方，就和被黑丝包裹的腿一样。带土掐着卡卡西的脖子，让他把自己吞得更深。  
　　“抬头。”带土嘶哑地命令道，“看着我。”  
　　卡卡西顺从地抬起头，他的嘴唇包裹着带土的性器，嘴角的水泽淫靡得不行。带土往哪边一顶，那里的脸颊就鼓出来一块，让他的脸看上去狼狈可笑。他的左眼闭着，边上有一道陈年伤疤，眼眶里藏着带土的左眼。卡卡西就用一只右眼注视着干着他的嘴的男人，既温驯又冷漠，无精打采的、半垂下来的眼皮像在嘲弄一样。  
　　和那种显然不配合的神情相反，他的动作不能更配合。湿润的口腔包裹着带土，舌头围绕着柱体滑动，时不时往后抬起舔舐前端的小孔。空下来的手揉弄着下面的囊袋，悉心照料的态度的确能称得上侍奉。很舒服，非常舒服，伴随着征服欲和施虐欲的满足。然而同时，带土能感到自己的胃揉成一团，难受得想一把推开他就这么跑出去。他胁迫这个人，又因为这个人被人胁迫而愤怒，迁怒起不爱惜自己的卡卡西、能用来胁迫他的鹿惊、让他不得不承受这一切的忍者制度，乃至对他做出这种事的“阿飞”来。简直毫无道理啊！可是带土就是这么想的，好像精神被分成了两个人。  
　　鹿惊发出了半声尖锐的呜咽，好像快哭出来了。啊啊，从他处处模仿某人的打扮来看，他一定很崇拜父亲吧？木叶的第一上忍在他眼中大概战无不胜，从未失败，头一次看到战败就是这种场景也太过分。是不是感到世界观都要崩坏了呢？那种无法置信的恐怖表情真可怜啊，太可怜了。这孩子难道以为，忍者是什么光辉灿烂的东西吗？  
　　于是带土毫不犹豫地转移了自己的苦闷。  
　　“干嘛那么惊讶的样子啊？”阿飞发出了一串假得要命的呻吟，“啊~虽然不是很相同啦，你爸爸妈妈不做诸如此类的事情哪来的你啊？你妈妈还不是舔着……”  
　　“闭嘴！”鹿惊失控地吼道，“不准、不准你提……！”  
　　阿飞一阵抢白打断了他：“不准什么嘛？omega要早点学学怎么造人——啊哈多用点舌头——不然不小心被莫名其妙弄大了肚子你妈妈会哭的！不过，好像没见过你妈，和野男人跑了？”  
　　“不准你侮辱她！她、”鹿惊哽咽了一下——天哪他真的哭了耶！阿飞惊奇地想，好惨哦哭包——咬牙切齿地说，“她在慰灵碑上！”  
　　一只无形的手掐住了带土的脖子，阿飞变成了哑巴。  
　　他看到卡卡西眼中闪过阴翳，毫无疑问在难过。慰灵碑……说起来，鹿惊几岁？十二三岁？算算时间，大概是“英雄宇智波带土”死在神无毗桥后不久，丧家犬带土在洞穴中拼命锻炼想回去的时间。那时候伟大的写轮眼卡卡西就在找人造人吗？还是说晚一点，英雄卡卡西手刃琳之后？他知道悲伤的卡卡西让人难过又想爱护，因此吸引母性泛滥的omega自荐枕席，生下他的孩子，实在一点难度、一点意外都没有。  
　　为了抚平失去同伴的悲伤，卡卡西飞快地结婚生子，又不幸痛失所爱。他所爱的、至今能让他动容的妻子上了慰灵碑。之后漫长的时光，他天天去慰灵碑缅怀亡妻，何其深情一片，令人称道，喜闻乐见啊！一想到还有个人自作多情地远远看着，把别人给亡妻的思慕与祭品当成给自己的收下，带土就快要笑出来了。  
　　卡卡西的喉结在带土手指下因为吞咽颤动，令带土想起自己曾捧起的雏鸟。只是雏鸟温热柔软的触感使年少的带土心惊，唯恐力气大一点就会酿成惨剧；卡卡西的体温却让身心都已经覆满伤疤的成年带土手痒。只要，只要稍微用力一下……很多烦恼与犹豫都会消失，这个虚假的世界，会完全失去迷惑他的能力。  
　　卡卡西忧虑地看了他一眼，好像从沉默中读出了不祥。带土懒得管，一言不发地抽出自己，比了个手势让他躺平。阿飞抱着脑袋藏起来了，带土觉得他活该，干嘛要和赝品们说这么多话？他只想解决完，然后让计划回归轨道。  
　　他拉起对方的一条腿，架到肩膀上。  
　　身后传来刷的一声，木遁的产物竟被弄开了一条。带土发现自己小看了鹿惊，那孩子用大喊大叫掩盖折断木头的声音，竟然借着不知藏在何处的千本挣脱束缚。带土正待催动木遁重新将他缠住，只听砰的一声！鹿惊一跃挣脱了牢笼！  
　　……然后一头撞昏头顶的一块钟乳石上。  
　　看起来超痛？  
　　饶是带土也为这神奇的发展愣怔了一下，就在那一愣神间，有什么东西在背后响起。  
　　那是再熟悉不过的电流声。  
　　带土猛地向旁边一躲，闪着电光的手掌堪堪擦过耳际。如果操纵它的人有一开始的体力，这一击说不定能得手吧。他转过身，一把抓住卡卡西的手肘，就势往旁边一拧重重甩到地上。卡卡西撞上地面，右手软软地垂下来，最后的查克拉也消耗殆尽。  
　　然而，伤痕累累的卡卡西却直直抬着头，他没为手臂折断发出一点声音。不是因为不痛，而是有什么东西吸引了他的注意力，和那个东西，比起来骨折好像不算什么似的。  
　　咔哒  
　　带土看到面具在眼前划过一道弧线，落到了地上。  
　　  
　　旗木卡卡西至今为止的一生中，遇到过各种各样的不幸，每一件事单独拿出来都能让普通人一蹶不振。有时候他回溯过往，忍不住自嘲地想，今后遇到什么事自己大概都能处变不惊。  
　　他错了。  
　　卡卡西觉得浑身冰凉，寒意渗透了骨髓，把他变成一具冰像。他没法动，没法出声，唯有身为忍者的大脑还在残酷地运转着：面具人双眼微睁，眉毛皱起，细微的表情变化中藏着被打掉面具的错愕与懊恼。也就是说，他没料到被打掉面具，面具下那张成熟了增加了伤疤但依旧熟悉的脸，那只和卡卡西一模一样的写轮眼，并非幻术。  
　　黑色短发的敌人看着他，忽然像放开什么似的笑起来。即使其中并无半分笑意，那个笑容还是一下子让中年人的脸和曾经的少年连在一起。卡卡西哆嗦了一下，浑身僵硬，连指尖都麻痹了。  
　　“卡卡西。”那个人用不再装腔作势的声音说。  
　　“带土……”  
　　哗啦一声冰雕融化成水，吐出那个名字用光了他全身的力气，卡卡西几乎瘫在木遁上。他终于找回自己的呼吸，头晕目眩得思维都一片混乱，各式各样的声音在他脑中大喊大叫：发生了什么？怎么了？为什么？为什么？！  
　　“你想叫什么就叫什么吧，反正对我来说都没有意义。”带土扯了扯嘴角，“虽然这样挺没意思的……但还是做完吧，你都这么努力引诱我了。”  
　　他继续了被打掉面具前的动作，抓着卡卡西的膝弯往身上一扯——带土很惊讶自己居然还硬着——就这么进入了他的身体。  
　　在幻象中带土掐断了雏鸟的脖子，在洞穴里卡卡西从喉咙里挤出半声悲鸣，听上去和鹿惊真像，不愧是直系血亲。现在他的脸也和鹿惊一样充满了惊慌，不如说是恐慌，震惊，绝望得几近崩溃。那个笑眯眯引诱敌人的精英上忍不见了，记忆中无奈而纵容的同伴也不见了，但这也是卡卡西……硬要说的话，就像把龙虾的壳活生生剥掉了一样。  
　　“带土？”他的声音和脸一样苍白得脱了色，飘飘忽忽得随时会断掉，“为、为什么你……？”  
　　“硬要说的话，因为你让琳死了吧。”带土说。  
　　卡卡西浑身一震，那副双眼大睁的恐惧模样看上去真可怜。带土同时感到同情与复仇般的快意。他喜欢卡卡西此时的表情，和之前的游刃有余截然不同，好像掉下面具的同时，带土就突然得到了伤害他的权力。  
　　这种特权让他窃喜。  
　　卡卡西的身体太绷紧，带土不得不抽出去，拍了拍他的腰。皮肉拍击的脆响把卡卡西惊醒，他突然意识到在发生什么——他到底在 **带土** 面前做出了多少不堪入目的事？而且如今他正在与 **带土** 交媾，因为他的引诱……这个认知让像火焰落到他身上，让他恨不得抱着头藏到地缝里去。  
　　羞耻感忽然醒了，和被封闭已久的恐惧、悲伤、无措、绝望一起，像很多年前某个晚上的意外和另一个洞穴中可怕的灾难。卡卡西花了十多年时间把自己修补得看不出痕迹，而带土只用一个照面就把他再度敲得粉碎。  
　　他仓皇地推了带土一把，半途又停下了，因为带土的脸色变得非常可怕。卡卡西立刻反省起来，违背了约定的自己当然罪有应得，如果这就是带土想要做——无论是为了报复嘲弄还是欲望——为什么不让他做？  
　　“我以为之前说得很清楚了。”带土语调平板地说，“看上去你比较希望我去碰你儿子。”  
　　他后退了一步，放开了卡卡西的脚。不被信息素影响的alpha在性上面的自制力尚可，对象是讨厌的人就更加如此，卡卡西想，一时有点晃神。没等到反应的带土抓着鹿惊的头发抬起他的脸，冷笑道：“那正好。十几岁的omega比三十岁的beta好了不知道多少倍，就算不是女性也差强人意吧。反正……”  
　　说到这里他停下来，因为卡卡西拽住了他的袖子。“你会后悔的。”白头发的上忍叹了口气，极其疲惫地说，“我们做吧。”  
　　带土也停顿了片刻，很久之前的回忆翻腾了一下。在很久之前，琳刚刚发育成omega的时候，头一次发现自己是个alpha的晚熟少年似乎也听到过类似的话。  
　　“你会后悔的。”早熟的beta把琳藏进山洞，呼叫老师帮助，然后自己压着挣扎不已的队友说，“你真的想对琳这么做吗？”  
　　“不，我才不会伤害琳……”头一次体验到发情的alpha露出了后怕的表情——要不是卡卡西打断，他差点就被信息素煽动得扑上去强暴琳了——然后又被本能的渴望烧得满脸通红，“可是我好难过啊卡卡西！”  
　　“给我忍着！”  
　　“怎么可能忍得住啊！完全不可能啊！超级难受的！你这个beta怎么知道！”  
　　带土大叫起来，到后面都带了哭腔，眼泪在眼眶里旋转着就要掉下来。天哪，还有比这更丢脸的alpha吗？早熟的beta觉得无奈又不可思议，不过考虑到这家伙是带土，一个怎么看都不像alpha的哭包，现在发生的事情又完全可以理解。山洞里传来隐隐约约的琳的啜泣，外面深深的草地上带土已经抽抽搭搭地哭起来，卡卡西觉得自己站在无法理解的世界中间，像个放错了位置的摆设。  
　　然而强忍泪水的带土很可爱，微红的鼻尖、用力睁大的圆眼睛、那样拼命向上看着卡卡西的样子都可爱得不行。不记得从什么时候开始就这样觉得了，即使真实年龄比带土小一岁，卡卡西还是时不时觉得带土才是年纪小的那个。现在自己好像在欺负小孩子一样，他在心中腹诽，好像在占无知少年便宜一样，可是……  
　　一个走神间天旋地转，带土已经爬到了他身上。他的双手胡乱抓着卡卡西的衣服和手腕，下体硬邦邦地戳着他的大腿，喘息喷在他脸上，抽噎得话都说不利索。“卡卡西……”他摆出一副凶狠的样子，可是语调明明是在央求，“卡卡西！”  
　　他的气息环绕着卡卡西，热度一样感染到beta身上。糟糕……卡卡西脑袋里疯狂的想法在环绕着，最后一个道貌岸然的声音钻出来，严肃地说：难道让他去和琳发生关系然后草率地奉子成婚吗？他们都会后悔的，而你也会……说到这里不可告人的私心爬了出来，卡卡西狠狠将之塞回去。他抽出手拍了拍带土的肩膀，故作无所谓地说：“好啦好啦，那我们来做吧。”  
　　于是他们就做了，在野地里滚来滚去，七手八脚撕扯着衣服。带土的头磕到了石头，刚摆出的兽性大发脸一秒钟打回原形，要哭不哭地抽了抽鼻子。卡卡西总算记得顾忌人家的自尊心，拼尽全力没让自个儿笑出来。  
　　他们甚至就“要不要脱面罩”这点吵了起来，卡卡西说你要做赶快，等会儿老师就来了。带土说我才不要和蒙着脸的人做嘞，你的脸我又不是没看过，而且就算不计较这个老师来的时候我也做不完啊！在这点上他倒很坚持“alpha的尊严”，尽管卡卡西很想说那种东西早在他开始哭的时候就消失得一干二净了。  
　　最终带土成功扒掉了面罩，代价是防风眼镜也被扔得老远。他没来得及抗议，就被近距离看到的卡卡西的脸弄得张口结舌——他是见过卡卡西的脸，不过只在包扎的时候惊鸿一瞥，那时候没这么近，卡卡西又不是这副脸颊泛红嘴唇微张呼呼喘气的样子。他更热了，吵架的余裕消失得一干二净，只觉得这家伙真好看呀，好看得像可以吃一样。  
　　被煽动的alpha基本上被烧干了大半脑浆，带土想都没想就凑上去由脸到脖子嘬了好几口，微凉的皮肤果真又软又滑，好像吮吸得用力一点就会吮出甜味来。白头发的小天才浑身颤动，带土模糊地想起看过的（数量极少的）黄书里写的，这么做好像能让被亲的人舒服，于是他亲得更加卖力。  
　　“带土？”卡卡西一边抖一边说，“能不能快点啊，痒死了！”  
　　带土恨恨地咬了他一口。  
　　水门老师来的时候，他们果真还没做完。老师远远地看了一眼，替他们开了个结界，带着琳走了。带土的结在卡卡西身体里打开，疼得两边都哇哇叫。他们语无伦次眼泛水光地抱怨着对方太大/太小，为什么alpha要有结，为什么beta的那里不能长大一点……卡卡西说你一定把健康教育课睡过去了，男性beta的后面又不是用来做这个的。  
　　“可是你为什么不是omega？”带土埋怨道。他想如果卡卡西是omega就好了，虽然这家伙超厉害，但白白的小小的软软的暖暖的多适合被抱着啊，要不然是女孩子也好啊。  
　　“反正我就不是。”卡卡西别开头闷闷地说，“我就是个beta。有得上就好了别挑三拣四。”  
　　带土不喜欢卡卡西把头扭向一边的样子，到了这个时候他还这么冷淡，把情难自禁的带土衬得像个傻瓜一样。怎么这样啊，怎么这样啊，明明这几年关系有改善的……我都这么喜欢你了为什么不看看我啊？带土把卡卡西的头扳向自己，但那双下垂眼盯着他，好像在问他想说什么时，带土又莫名心虚得说不出话。他想自己果然最讨厌卡卡西了，为什么他是男性beta呢？omega也好，女孩子也好，哪种自己都会娶……等等我在想什么啊！这家伙是卡卡西啊！  
　　于是带土大喊道：“我喜欢omega！”  
　　卡卡西翻了个白眼：“知道啦！”  
　　“我喜欢琳！”  
　　“早就知道了闭嘴好吗吊车尾的。”  
　　“你叫谁啊！呜呜呜为什么琳喜欢你呢……”  
　　“跟我说有什么用？！”  
　　呜呜呜为什么我也喜欢你呢？带土一边伤心地想着，一边蹭着卡卡西白茸茸的头发。  
　　那是少年们称不上愉快但是绝对印象深刻的初体验。不知道该怎么做的窘迫，缺乏技巧的插入，扭打一样糟糕的节奏，大概唯有少年人的热情可以弥补。然而不知道为什么，在那之后的十几年里，卡卡西只会想起温暖的拥抱和乱七八糟的、好像要让落点烧起来的吻。  
　　这隐秘的回忆让他度过了漫长的寒夜。  
　　三十岁的旗木卡卡西头一次发现来自同一个人的碰触也可能是冰冷的，和记忆中完全不同。成年带土的手干燥，宽大而粗糙，热，但是让卡卡西忍不住要发抖，因为骨髓深处透出的寒意。他觉得头晕乎乎的，可能是呼吸得太厉害了，但又没法停下来，被扼住脖子似的窒息感自从那张面具落地开始就挥之不去，随时可能杀了他。  
　　只是心理作用，他对自己说。带土的身体一样温暖，他长大了，由少年蜕变为成年男性，那种“alpha”的感觉变得无比鲜明。畏畏缩缩不知如何索取的哭包已经成了可以用冰冷超然声音发出命令的控制者，他的气息，掐着卡卡西腰肢的手，在卡卡西体内撞击的东西都充满了侵略性，好像在宣言“无所谓你怎么想怎么做，我只管做想做的事情”一样。就是这种冰冷的毫不在意的态度让卡卡西觉得冷。但是……卡卡西突然想，记忆中的带土其实不也是一样的吗？他为了避免自己误解说了多少次喜欢琳喜欢omega？从记忆里窃取的温暖，只不过自欺欺人。  
　　他觉得有点难过，很难说是生理性还是心理性。一方面他已经硬起来了——和乱捅的木棒比起来带土的那根东西要舒服太多，忽略别的东西他的抽插还蛮温和的，而且他的存在本身对卡卡西来说就是凶猛的春药——另一方面他四肢麻痹而且想吐。卡卡西的脸色差得一塌糊涂，带土犹豫了一下，摸了摸他的脸想问什么，卡卡西已经先开了口：“别碰鹿惊……”  
　　带土闭上了嘴，他很用力地顶了卡卡西一下，伸手拨了拨杵在他们之间的那根性器。“这种时候了，还在想别的事情？”他讥讽道，“爽得下面咬着我不放的时候别想别人的事。在这种时候教育下一代？恶心死了。”  
　　恶心死了。卡卡西在心中重复了一遍，但是即使如此也不能让你碰鹿惊。如果因为自己的私心隐瞒，父亲不知情地对儿子下了手，那才是真正恶心透顶的罪人啊。

　　没错，父亲。  
　　神无毗桥后几个月，卡卡西都陷在清醒的噩梦之中。他的身体状况不太好。经常头晕目眩，对食物失去胃口，容易疲惫，又在一次次的噩梦中惊醒。大概是心理作用或者写轮眼造成的负担?卡卡西强迫自己适应一切，症状却越来越严重。某一天，水门老师叫住了他。  
　　“你多久没休息了？”水门看着他眼下的青黑色，担忧地问，“适当的休息和放松是必要的，已经很久没在任务之外的地方看到你。”  
　　说自己不想出去一定会让老师担心，因此卡卡西只说了另外一个原因：不知从什么时候开始，他属于beta的迟钝嗅觉就变得敏锐起来，他人的信息素和空气中混杂的气味让他作呕，还不如在家呆着。  
　　“……卡卡西，”水门的表情变得严肃起来，“有好好检查过身体吗？”  
　　“写轮眼融合得没有问题……”  
　　“我不是说写轮眼，你自己呢？”  
　　“可能最近有点累，休息一下就……”  
　　老师打断了他的推脱，直接带他去做了检查。他们去的不是医院，而是大蛇丸的实验室，实验室的主人，那个妖怪似的无所不知的omega看着神情复杂的水门和浑浑噩噩的卡卡西，笑容古怪地道喜。  
　　“大蛇丸大人？”卡卡西茫然地说，“‘恭喜’？”  
　　“这可是非常罕见的事情呐。”大蛇丸自顾自说，“我很好奇这样的孩子能不能开眼？他或者她会比纯血统强大，还是因为混血而削弱？会存在只是几率的巧合，还是……”  
　　“大蛇丸大人！”卡卡西又叫了一声，某个不可思议的猜想在脑中蠢蠢欲动，他竭力视而不见。  
　　越来越狂热的人终于停下来，饶有兴趣地上下打量年轻的beta。“怎么，我还以为你会对此欣喜若狂呢。”他看上去活像在幸灾乐祸，“怀着小情人遗腹子的beta先生。”  
　　卡卡西被这个消息震得大脑空白，水门安抚性地搭上他僵硬的肩膀。大蛇丸话锋一转，说，“不高兴吗？也是，男性beta的生育死亡率很高，还是把它给我吧。”  
　　卡卡西惊醒一样后退一步。  
　　后来他说了很多理由去拒绝大蛇丸“拿出胎儿”的劝诱，以及水门老师“把孩子作为孤儿送去宇智波”的提议。比如作为忍者就算他是beta也不容易死亡，比如孩子在自己的养育下成长会比作为孤儿更优秀，比如不应该让死去的英雄声名蒙尘（毕竟他和带土之间只是一场意外），诸如此类，合情合理。他这么说的时候不敢去看老师，害怕看到一双洞悉一切的眼睛。  
　　他根本不需要理由。那是带土的孩子，带土生命的延续，就像那只写轮眼一样，是尸骨无存的英雄仅有的、活下来的血肉，与它同在让卡卡西觉得带土与自己同在，他怎么可能扼杀它？怎么可能放弃它？  
　　再后来暗部的旗木卡卡西因为四代火影的秘密任务离村数月，回来时带回一个母不详的婴儿。没有第四人知道这个孩子的身世，只知道卡卡西宝贝他的孩子就像宝贝他的眼珠子。最终，一切对此的猜想与谈论归于沉寂，如同那些讲述英雄之死的故事。  
　　毫不知情的父亲不满于母亲垂下的眼皮，凑上去舔了他的眼睛。  
　　卡卡西触电般往后缩，砰地撞到了木头上。带土深深地皱起眉头，好像在不满对方的逃脱。  
　　“你躲什么？”他冷笑着把手放到木头和卡卡西的脑袋之间，“这是我的眼睛。”  
　　然而这才是躲闪的理由。如果是属于卡卡西的右眼，明白了处境的上忍根本不会避开，但带土舔的是左眼，嘴唇描摹过伤疤，舌头在瞳孔上一滑而过，躲避完全是条件反射——就连陷入苦战时，卡卡西更无法容忍的也不是丢失性命，而是带土的眼睛被夺走的可能性。它毫无疑问是旗木卡卡西最紧张的部分。  
　　可如果要拿走它的就是带土呢？一个可怕的问题出现在卡卡西心中，让他从头到脚都凉透。他得有多厚颜无耻，才能拒绝原主人把它收回？还是在违背了约定的情况下？  
　　带土换了个姿势，身体完全压到卡卡西身上。他摁得很用力，几乎把卡卡西的身体对折，膝盖碰上了肩膀。明明在做快乐的事（也的确很爽，在beta身体里越涨越大的东西和笼罩着他们的足以让人脚软的信息素就是证明），带土身上却透着一股狠劲，好像要把操着的人杀掉一样。  
　　“带土……你、你没必要……”卡卡西断断续续地说，“都是我的错……对不起……”  
　　卡卡西终于正眼看他了，他的睫毛在发抖，淌过眉毛流进眼睛里的汗水让他看上去要哭出来一样。那是害怕的眼神——理所当然啊，谁叫英雄不好好地待在墓碑上做个死人？谁叫他带着可怖的伤痕活过来做这种糟糕的事情？他自己都不明白自己在做什么，那么在别人眼里铁定是个疯子。强大的疯子，掌控着生死与血亲的疯子，难道不可怕吗？  
　　带土一方面知道这一点，一方面又无比痛恨卡卡西的眼神。谁都可以怕他，甚至琳都可以，但是卡卡西不可以，绝不，永不。对了，因为是赝品的缘故吧。真实的卡卡西才不会这么看他。  
　　于是他说：“错的是这个地狱，闭嘴吧，赝品。”  
　　“爽”和“快乐”是完全不同的概念。beta的身体生涩地配合着alpha，在带土的攻讦之下稍微松动起来，甬道里也有了一点点滑腻的液体，操起来顺畅柔滑得多，竖在他们之间的那根性器硬邦邦磨蹭着彼此的小腹，好像差口气就能射出来。与之相反的是卡卡西的脸，那副凄惨绝望的神情让带土感觉很不舒服。为什么到了这个地步，还只有这种软弱的感情？！他期待看到痛恨，如果卡卡西憎恨带，那就真的什么都无所谓了，他再也不会感到动摇与迷惑，他就可以做该做的事了；他又畏惧看到痛恨，他无法想象卡卡西憎恨自己的样子，即使这是个赝品（想到这里带土脑袋里响起了别的声音，他捂着耳朵无视了它）。  
　　在带土以为自己已经成长为铁壁铜墙的时候，他发现自己一样无法面对卡卡西的目光。  
　　他想念自己的面具。  
　　“带土……”  
　　卡卡西还想说什么，带土用猛烈的冲撞打断他。结慢慢打开，带土趁还没拴上时一把将卡卡西翻了过去，抓着他的头发摁到木头上。  
　　于是卡卡西完全彻底地安静了。  
　　再过一会儿吧，带土想。他还没准备好承受卡卡西憎恨的目光，他还受不了这个，想都没法想。再等会儿吧，等他重新把心中的面具修补起来，等憎恨与伤害变成无法逆转的事情，那时候，应该什么都能忍受了。

　　像在赌气一样，结打开的时候谁都没发出声音。beta的身体没有适合它的凹陷，膨胀的下体卡在肉壁里动弹不得，带土咬着牙，汗珠滴到卡卡西背上，和着他身上的汗水滑下去。卡卡西一动不动得像具死尸，唯有结合处的热度，带土手掌下微微抽动的小腹肌肉能说明他还活着。  
　　带土张口去咬卡卡西的脖子，卡卡西猝不及防地喘息了一声，可很快又无声无息，即使带土把他咬出血来也没用。沉默茧一样把他们包裹起来，越缠越紧，仿佛要将其中的一切生生绞杀。  
　　他强迫自己去想点别的东西，比如掐着的腰肢和抓着的白发如此柔软，比如胳膊上裸露的纹身像什么情色的暗示，比如留给他的赤裸苍白的背上那条下陷在肌肉中的脊柱……即使放开摁着卡卡西头的手，他也没再企图转头或者说什么话。  
　　把精神集中在肉欲上会轻松很多，带土索性闭上眼睛，抓着对方的腰肢用力动了几下。卡在性器上的黏膜被反复拉扯，稍微变得软和了一点，就像被反复掐捏的坚硬果肉“熟了”。肌肉也是，绷紧太久可能会抽搐，再蹂躏过一遍就会丧失力道，变得电击过一样软绵，即使在结完全打开的状态，也可以小幅度位移来寻求快感。  
　　粗暴也没办法啊，因为在上着的那个不是omega啊。倘若双方能彼此配合着抚慰着交融在一起，其实不需要暴力也可以比这合拍得多——小时候笨拙的尝试，在很长一段时间里都是带土旖旎甜梦的内容——然而如果可以相信对方到交托身心，他们又怎么可能在这里做这种事呢。  
　　他就这样卡着卡卡西的腰达到了高潮，在对方瓷白的皮肤上留下了显眼的指印。快感和热度随着持续的射精涌到下面去，消失在对方体内，自己身体里只剩下一片的空虚。他茫然地盯着面前的树枝和岩壁，想着，就这样？结束了？然后呢？  
　　然后他发现卡卡西依然一声不吭。  
　　带土下意识想叫他，在出口前又闭上嘴，推了推他。什么反应都没有。他抽出自己，把卡卡西翻过来，发现他已经昏过去了。  
　　是从什么时候发生的？不清楚。上忍咬着自己的手背，咬得鲜血淋漓，掰开牙关才能把那块皮肉抢救下来。从把他翻过去，到结打开，咬他，强行抽插，到现在，卡卡西都没有一点声音，连呼吸都尽力放缓到听不见的程度，而忍耐过久的身体在昏迷之后也紧绷着，怎么可能知道他什么时候昏过去啊。  
　　带土觉得自己喉咙里好像被塞了一堆棉花，噎得没法喘气，肺和心脏都因为缺氧一抽一抽的疼。他呆呆地看着卡卡西的脸，看着嘴唇的血，难看透顶的脸色，汗水，失去意识后仍然紧锁的眉头，从带伤疤的眼下顺延到下巴的水痕……他固定在昏迷前的一刻，就像死在折磨中似的。  
　　而这，就是鹿惊醒来时看到的第一个画面。  
　　之前鹿惊挣脱了木遁，却又一头把自己撞昏，而后卡卡西打碎了带土的面具，一系列变故中带土没再关心过躺在地上的鹿惊。在他看来，这孩子根本不是个威胁，即使他醒过来，也不过为给卡卡西施压增加了筹码罢了。  
　　这就是为什么鹿惊能扑到他面前。  
　　在距离带土还有一步之遥时带土发现了他，少年的手上亮起电光，杀气腾腾得眼睛都红了。愚蠢，带土想，那个术当初卡卡西都掌握不好，这孩子能做什么？他连虚化都没有，只是凭体术闪到一边，同时做好了一等少年冲过头就一把擒住他的准备。  
　　然而那带电光的手居然刺中了他，血液喷溅出来，在鹿惊身上点出狰狞的红色。带土在被对穿之前终于虚化，他善于捕捉动态的写轮眼蓦地睁大，看见鹿惊的面孔像慢镜头般接近了自己。  
　　不是血丝，也不是飞溅上的血点，少年的眼睛 **就是** 红的，和带土自己的眼睛一种红法。两个黑色的小点在猩红底色上旋转，浓厚的杀意直射带土，疯狂得叫人心惊。  
　　写轮眼。  
　　在那一瞬间带土的脑袋里各种混乱的思维也在疯狂运转。写轮眼？给卡卡西移植写轮眼可能让他生出有写轮眼的孩子来吗？就算上课没好好听也觉得哪里不对啊？写轮眼？？宇智波？那个女人是宇智波？可是宇智波的omega从不与外族通婚啊？不如说没有特殊情况宇智波的人不会让留着宇智波血的人冠上别人的姓氏，可是鹿惊没穿团扇的衣服啊？不对要鹿惊是姓宇智波，我怎么可能不知道？写轮眼？！  
　　鹿惊毕竟刚刚开眼，雷切用得比不上卡卡西，而这两者对带土来说都不能更熟悉。补上的木遁变刺为绕，飞快地缠上了少年的身躯。鹿惊挣脱不得，只是恨恨地瞪着他。  
　　带土感到难以言喻的心虚，觉得对方的目光比卡卡西还要不能直视。不应该？就算是同族，那又如何呢？这样给自己壮胆的时之前的思考又飞快地从脑中飞过，和弹幕似的刷了屏。带土的CPU嗡嗡作响，大大小小警报灯跳得厉害，有什么非常重要的可怕的下意识避开的BUG在一堆弹窗中间看不清正体，和鹿惊一样仇恨地注视着带土。  
　　带土手一抖又打昏了鹿惊。  
　　“住手！”  
　　一个嘶哑的声音响起，虚弱而不掩焦急。他觉得有什么东西拽了自己的腿，低头一看，对上卡卡西惊惶而愤怒的脸。  
　　或许是被打斗声惊醒，或许是感应到了什么东西，竭力睁开眼就看到带土对鹿惊动手的人紧紧抓住带土的脚踝，口不择言地质问：“不是说过不动鹿惊的吗？”  
　　要是没有写轮眼这回事，带土一定很生气。受伤的人明明是我吧，那个孩子就这么重要？——大概会这样想着，狠狠嘲弄卡卡西：敌人的话你也信？你有什么资格要我遵守约定？等等等等。用语言挖开他的伤口，借助愧疚让他痛苦不堪，对带土来说就像抓挠感染发痒的伤口般带来快意，然而现在，他满脑子的“？？？”都快溢出，哪来精力做这个。  
　　“写轮眼。”带土用一种绷得紧紧的，随时会断裂的声音说，“为什么他会有写轮眼？”  
　　“……”  
　　卡卡西不说话了，他脸上对鹿惊的担忧转化为另一种不安，刚才咄咄逼人的视线垂下来。这种态度更让带土如坐针毡。  
　　“宇智波的omega一般不外嫁，如果你娶了宇智波的omega不可能不是新闻。和beta结合诞生的孩子也会冠上宇智波的姓氏因为血脉和荣誉还是什么的。alpha……”宇智波的alpha噎住似的抽了口冷气，逃避般转换了话题，“不，我根本没听到过你结婚的消息，所以才没想到你有这么大个孩子他刚才还开了眼？！”  
　　宇智波带土连珠炮似的说了一堆，到最后语无伦次得快咬到舌头。就算是现在也有些东西没变嘛。卡卡西苦中作乐地想。那副不安得结结巴巴的蠢样子把之前的冷酷反派形象碎得渣都不剩，带土本来就有点娃娃脸，眼睛一睁圆看上去年纪更小，只是现在，卡卡西没有半点觉得好笑的余力。  
　　说真的，在之前痛苦的忍耐中他想过被要走眼睛会如何，多少也做了心理准备，谁想到先出问题的是鹿惊？然而在这件事上，卡卡西自认比眼睛还要没有说话的资格。如果写轮眼是给予又被收回的礼物，鹿惊就纯粹是偷来的珍宝，所有权本来就不在贼手上，又谈何收回不收回。  
　　“鹿惊的母亲到底是谁？”带土终于直接问了出来。  
　　他死死抓着卡卡西的肩膀，几乎把他扯了起来。看起来像在强行忍耐着什么，比如愤怒。卡卡西动了动嘴唇，什么话都没说出口，仿佛突然失去了语言能力。  
　　“或者说，你和谁生下了鹿惊？”带土的声音高昂起来，明显已经在忍耐限度边缘，“不要骗我，我会知道！那个人是谁？那个宇智波是谁？”  
　　既然有检测血缘的忍术，为何不直接用？带土没去想这个，他紧盯着卡卡西的嘴，非要他亲口说出答案，即使不清楚自己到底想要听什么。  
　　漫长的沉默后，卡卡西用几乎听不清的声音艰难地说：“带土……”  
　　带土看着他，等他继续说下去。然而卡卡西只是低垂着头，后续只有难挨的沉默。又过了几十秒，他才识到卡卡西刚才并不是在叫他的名字。  
　　宇智波带土慢慢转头看了眼地上躺着的鹿惊，又极慢地回头看了看挣扎着爬起半身的卡卡西，最后缓缓抬起手，面无血色地捂住了嘴。  
　　被松开的卡卡西重新跌回地上，他不敢抬头，只是平视带土的裤腿——和只剩一件破烂贴身上衣的卡卡西不同，带土上他时就拉开了个裤链，长外套的下摆一放整齐得可以出门。等待审判下达的时间无比漫长，卡卡西的目光越过带土，迅速扫了一遍鹿惊，松了口气。  
　　鹿惊看上去没受重伤，只是昏了过去。事到如今带土不会再去碰他，而且……就算到现在，卡卡西还是潜意识认为带土是那个尊老爱幼的好少年，他不至于伤害自己的孩子，即使那个孩子的另一半血来自卡卡西。  
　　可是带土会把鹿惊带走吗？等等，完全不是思考这些细枝末节的时候。属于忍者的思维又运行起来，“面具人”明显来者不善，带土一直没有回来必定有原因，他遇见了什么？他做了什么？他想做什么？可惜卡卡西的精神世界不久前才被简单粗暴地摧毁了一遍，艰涩得启动几秒就掉链子。要是能切开他的外壳看内部，就能发现那些冷硬的逻辑已经奄奄一息，只在苟延残喘，与理性无关的呐喊浮于责任、义务、村子、世界之上。  
　　活着就好。  
　　还来得及。什么都没关系。还活着就好。  
　　那双脚后退了一步，卡卡西鼓起勇气抬头，被带土的表情震住了。那张脸上不见愤怒也没有厌恶，或者说根本什么都没有，就像被一个雷劈掉了全部表情。他的手掌覆盖着大半张脸，觉察了卡卡西的视线，又下意识抬起另一只手，彻底捂住了脸。  
　　“带、带土？”卡卡西忐忑地叫了他一声，担心他被吓出个好歹来。倒不是说一个能打败木叶第一技师的成年忍者会被这样轻松吓到……但是他看上去真的不太好啊？要是早个几年，卡卡西怀疑带土会直接哭出来。他怀着十二万分愧疚说：“对不起……”  
　　“为什么要道歉？！你道什么歉？”带土一下子爆发了。  
　　从刚才开始他就坐立不安得简直要发疯，脑袋里的那张纸上，卡卡西+？（哪里来的omega）=鹿惊的等式被疯狂涂掉，卡卡西旁边、鹿惊上面的空格出现了宇智波带土的名字。这不对？不合逻辑？不科学！不可能！就算是带土也知道alpha和男性beta不会有孩子（要是他好好听课，就该知道确切的描述是“成功生育的例子很罕见”）啊？！思维之笔在纸上刷刷刷一阵暴走，把整张纸涂得全黑。  
　　不行，冷静下来，想点别的，总之我和卡卡西有个孩子……我和卡卡西！有个！孩子！！？？？冷静！冷静宇智波带土！这个注定要毁灭的世界（一想到自己之前做了什么，带土就觉得月之眼最好马上开始）没什么好留意的！平常心！不就是一场意外的结果吗？只不过是一场意外而已！  
　　只是，卡卡西这样怕麻烦的聪明人，为什么没有解决这个意外？  
　　有什么不切实际自作多情的妄想在蠢蠢欲动，苔藓似的毛茸茸长了一片。在卡卡西眼皮子底下想这种事也太羞耻，该死怎么就没个备用面具……  
　　然后卡卡西回答了他：对不起。  
　　到底要愧疚到什么地步，才会让这个冷淡的天才甘愿生下意外造成的恶果，把他抚养长大，珍爱到代他受苦，还了十多年还没还完？带土难以置信地放下手，在卡卡西脸上看到了真诚的歉意。被弄断骨头，被胁迫，被不合理地责难，在孩子面前被强暴，为什么还在道歉呢？他都不会痛的吗？该道歉的人明明是我吧？刚刚差点对儿子下手还在他面前强暴了他母亲的人是我啊！？  
　　卡卡西因为他愤怒的质问一怔，无力地笑了笑：“我知道道歉也没用……”  
　　又来了，他苦涩顺从的神态让人心烦意乱，带土焦躁地打断道：“你没有任何错误！错的是……”  
　　带土本想说错的是地狱一样冷酷绝望的忍界，然而这能解说琳的事，却不能说鹿惊的事情。后者八成错在自己，两成错在有三个性别还有发情期、自己是alpha卡卡西却是beta的世界。对卡卡西发脾气毫无道理，他真的一点错误都没有。  
　　我只是在让事情恶化，带土自暴自弃地想。还是在事情变得更糟糕前离开，然后去创造一个大家幸福快乐地生活在一起的世界比较好。  
　　周围的空间开始扭曲，带土的半身消失在空气里。下一秒他完全躲进了神威空间，逃离了这难堪的局面。  
　　如果这里只有他一个的话。  
　　随着他的落地，挂在他衣摆上的人被甩到地上，手指还抓着那截布料不放——在他消失的瞬间，卡卡西快如闪电地抓住了他。带土被烫着似的下意识去抢自己的衣摆，上头的五根手指攥得死紧，一时没拉开。等发现带土的意图，卡卡西立刻松开了手，左手啪地挂了下去。  
　　为什么还要追进来呢？为什么连这里都要追过来？带土心虚得要恼羞成怒，看到卡卡西的眼睛又泄了气。这里是万花筒的空间，他也是这儿的半个主人。  
　　再一次落荒而逃太过狼狈，带土硬撑着不动弹。他早就不是天真愚蠢的吊车尾，狡诈得能骗过那些叛忍，强大得能把曾经无法逾越的天才踩在脚下。负面情感和力量如同霉菌般疯狂滋长，然而在光照到的时候，它们一起吱吱叫着大片死亡。  
　　他在心中默念着这些年的憎恨与计划，将它们翻来覆去想了又想，假装卡卡西不存在。可那个家伙又不肯如他的意，硬生生打乱他的思路。  
　　“带土……”  
　　卡卡西叫了他一声，带土惊讶地发现他几乎已经恢复。之前种种情绪像没存在似的，上忍没什么表情，只是速度缓慢地、用想要谈判地语气说：“要怎么做，你会回去？”  
　　带土不可思议地看了他一眼，万没想到这种时候了卡卡西还会提这种事。他觉得自己把敌对的信号发得够明显，危险程度也表现得够明显，怎么看都是赶快回去让木叶备战为好。  
　　“我为什么要回去？”  
　　“你的身份一直没有暴露，完全可以作为活下来的英雄回去。”卡卡西说，“即使暴露，你也还没对木叶做出不可挽回的事，为了你的战斗力木叶会加倍优待你。”  
　　“同时忌惮我，控制我，把我当成杀伤力巨大的消耗品丢出去。你想让我回去当条狗，就像你一样？”  
　　不明正体的不快感在增长，反而让带土冷静下来。说冷静也不确切，更像是回到了戴上面具时平静无波的状态。带土面对卡卡西总是发挥失常，但如果要来权衡利弊搬弄口舌，他精于此道。  
　　抛出不可能的话题，在对方拒绝后，退一步抛出真正的目的，这种所谓让步的把戏带土自己也用过不少，他倒想看看旗木上忍有什么打算。  
　　“老师不会让这种事发生。这些年五大国还算稳定，一时半会儿不会有战争，”卡卡西避开了后半句，“不会像战时那样有这么多任务和伤亡，一切都在好转。同期的大家都在，老师也在，村口的婆婆身体还硬朗，一乐拉面附近新开了丸子店……”  
　　“你就是这样说服叛忍的吗？”带土嗤笑，“撒谎和劝降都毫无说服力，我还以为木叶的第一技师口才会不错呢。”  
　　卡卡西抬眼看着他，说：“因为你不是叛忍。”  
　　带土猝不及防被噎了一下，酝酿的嘲弄忘了词。不是叛忍还能是什么？难道是木叶的烈士？没有比这更滑稽的笑话了。他没法保护同伴，他也没法阻止英雄背负着杀死同伴的痛苦在墓前一次次道歉。作为荒诞的忍者制度的牺牲品值得骄傲吗？  
　　“带土，你一直是我心中的英雄。”卡卡西叹息一样说。  
　　“……”  
　　停顿了一会儿，卡卡西扯家常般开口：“如果你回去，老师一定会很高兴。老师的孩子已经很大了，不知道你有没有见过他，和你以前很像，你们说不定会很投缘。宇智波家又出了不少天才，我的学生跟你差不多大时也开了眼，心高气傲而且迷信哥哥，你回去后没准会很想和你切磋一下……”  
　　“你呢？”  
　　脱口而出后带土才觉得糟糕，这话说得像什么似的，仿佛卡卡西说什么自己就会考虑回去，怎么想都有点不对味。  
　　卡卡西一愣，斟酌着用词说：“我会去申请在外的长期任务。或者别的，打我一顿也好，杀掉我也好……不过可以的话，后者最好能过一段时间，等我把一些事情交接完成。”  
　　他到底把自己的命当什么？带土想说什么又半个字说不出口，憋了半天，最后挤出一句来：“你死了鹿惊要怎么办？找我报仇？”  
　　“这点不用担心，水门老师有抹消记忆的忍术。把之前那段记忆抹消，再把我的死亡弄成意外就好。”说到这里卡卡西犹豫了一下，“你和鹿惊的血缘关系只有老师和大蛇丸大人知道，如果你想要，可以说开了和他一起生活。不愿意也可以当成不知道，鹿惊已经不是小孩子。”  
　　“你自己就完全不在意他吗？”  
　　“怎么可能啊。”卡卡西苦笑道，“但是……总之，也没办法呀。”  
　　带土觉得难受得很，像胸口挤了很多东西，随时会爆炸开来。他想卡卡西就是卡卡西，自己对他简直无话可说。笨卡卡这个笨蛋，冷血混蛋，越活越回去的傻瓜，笨卡卡……这种毫无意义莫名其妙的咒骂在他脑子里转来转去，半点头绪也没有。  
　　“这个世界是虚假的”这种维持了十几年的自我催眠，终究不能阻止他的世界抓住他。  
　　卡卡西看着面沉如水的带土，心中并不像看上去那样镇定。他已经说了所有能说的东西，再想不到能加上去的砝码。诚然，他也有和叛忍谈判的经验，但其中没有一条适用于带土。直觉告诉他利益的谈判只能让情况更糟。  
　　所能争取的唯有感情，然而什么能绊住带土？一时间只能想到琳，那恰恰是他想要毁灭一切的原因。  
　　“你、你怎么能……”带土气得结结巴巴，“就这么丢下……丢下？”  
　　丢下？  
　　丢下鹿惊？  
　　等等！卡卡西飞快地回想了一次刚才的对话，渺小的希望像余烬里的火星闪了一下。莫非……莫非带土没有恨屋及乌到厌恶同为卡卡西孩子的鹿惊？甚至于喜欢他？  
　　卡卡西试探着说：“就算没有这件事，我要是在任务中死去，鹿惊一样会成为孤儿。”  
　　他看到带土狠狠皱了一下眉头，心中踏实了几分。他话锋一转道：“鹿惊并不像我，除开那头白发，面罩下的脸更像你一点。”  
　　带土茫然地眨巴着眼睛，不明白他怎么突然说起这个。  
　　“在我……在鹿惊出生前后的几个月，多亏老师帮忙，我并不在村里。其他人都不知道孩子的母亲是谁，我是他父亲这件事，也只是我的一面之词而已。”  
　　“你什么意思？”  
　　“唔，其实鹿惊的父亲是被错认为阵亡的英雄，曾与村外的某位白发女性私定终身，可惜将恋人接回村与她成婚前就遭遇了意外。被英雄救下的同期在某次出任务中发现了这位女性，在她死于难产后，把英雄的遗腹子带回了木叶。那个同期刚好也是一头白发，就以父亲的名义养大了这个孩子。”  
　　“……”  
　　“不过呢，英雄没有死去，只是失忆了。”卡卡西抬头与带土对视，“在他恢复记忆回来之后，冒名顶替的养父就会退场。”  
　　带土阴郁地盯着卡卡西，卡卡西拿不准他到底怎么想，索性一口气把话说完：“要清除鹿惊的记忆就要尽快带他去见老师。这里虽然离木叶不远，但是周围也不是没有危险。鹿惊现在一个人呆在外面，要是先被木叶的人发现，或者遇到游荡的叛忍或野兽……”  
　　带土露出了明显的动摇神色，看上去完全没想到过这茬（他显然没想过这么多神展开）。他眼神游移了片刻，突然停在卡卡西的胳膊上。  
　　卡卡西的左手和右手一样垂着，在刚才被甩进空间时，因为抓得太紧被扭断了。其实更严重的是之前一根断掉的肋骨——他毕竟不是能被轻易捉住的废柴——在刚才粗暴的交媾中已经位移，压迫着卡卡西的肺。他不算重伤，但是要站起来也不容易。  
　　“而且，我这个样子也没法单独把鹿惊送回去吧？”说出口时他捏了把汗，既然带土能使用空间忍术，直接把他和鹿惊扔回卡卡西家中并不难，只希望带土没想到这点。卡卡西小心翼翼地看着带土的脸，开玩笑道，“不穿裤子跑回去会吓到救援队的小孩子啊。”  
　　啪的一下，什么东西劈头盖脸挂上卡卡西的头。卡卡西缩了一下，意识到那是带土的外套。断掉的手没法穿也没法把它弄下去，带土也没打算让卡卡西这么做，他就这么用外套裹着卡卡西，把他抱了起来。  
　　卡卡西僵硬得像只被拎住脖子的猫，一时只听到自己的心跳声。他的大脑空白一片，睁大眼睛也只能看到织物的纹理，还有外面变化的光线。外头一亮又一暗，被放下来时往下看能看到自家的床，鹿惊躺在边上。  
　　“带土？”  
　　他不安地想甩掉头上的衣服,被按了一下肩膀制止。然后带土一声不吭地开始给他固定断掉的胳膊。  
　　包扎技术很差，但是说真的，这种时候就算把它们再拗断一次都没关系。他在沉默中小心地固定完双手，再是肋骨，然后开始处理别的。卡卡西开始温驯地配合他，慢慢地受宠若惊到了毛骨悚然的地步，忍不住在带土把他牵去浴室做清理时叫停：“其实没必要，我自己也可以……”  
　　“你这幅样子能做什么？”带土毫无起伏的声音透过衣物传来。  
　　的确很不方便，但卡卡西更害怕这种“最后的补偿”一样的举动。他受的伤完全没法和带土的回归放在一个天平上——只要带土回来，把他扔在原地也没关系；如果带土把他安顿好就离开去继续他的计划……  
　　他打了个冷战，想去抓住对方，可是连弄掉盖着的衣服都做不到。在带土眼皮子底下他什么都不能做，就算叫来援军，谁能生擒精通空间忍术的人？何况卡卡西一点都不希望带土作为叛忍被抓住。只能等他离开了吗？又只能眼睁睁看他消失了吗？  
　　“别动！”带土说，觉得卡卡西像没头苍蝇一样躁动得更厉害。他只好又叫了一声：“别动！你不会想这个样子去见老师吧？”  
　　卡卡西不动了。  
　　水声在浴室里安静地流动。  
　　很长时间之后，带土拿开了那件衣服。卡卡西看着他，他看着手上的衣服，闷声说：“水门老师在哪里来着？”  
　　卡卡西控制不住地笑了出来。  
　　“我带你去。”  
　  
　　旗木鹿惊有点混乱。  
　　他参加了个D级任务，任务中遇到了个莫名其妙的敌人，然后莫名其妙地昏了过去，醒来发现自己少了一段记忆，多了一双写轮眼。  
　　“什么？”鹿惊差点从病床上跳起来，被父亲的视线逼回去。他喃喃自语道：“原来移植的写轮眼也能遗传吗……”  
　　他的父亲，上忍旗木卡卡西哭笑不得地摇了摇头。  
　　鹿惊的记忆在父亲迎战怪人时中断，只听说他们被奇怪的忍术弄出了村子。除了轻微脑震荡和因此造成的部分失忆之外，他只有一些皮肉伤，反倒是现在坐在他床边的父亲伤得更重。  
　　卡卡西身上胳膊上都缠着绷带，显而易见的疲惫，但同时神采奕奕，嘴角时不时弯一下又抿住。这儿只有他们两父子，两人都没带面罩，鹿惊为卡卡西眉眼带笑喜不自禁的样子吃了一惊。  
　　“所以我的母亲是宇智波的人吗？”他问。  
　　卡卡西的表情一僵，露出了让人大跌眼镜的窘迫神色。他看着鹿惊，说：“其实你的父亲是宇智波。”  
　　“您是宇智波的人？”  
　　“呃，不是。”  
　　“我是被收养的？！”  
　　“你是我亲生的，但是你的父亲是宇智波。”  
　　“……”  
　　一个恐怖的结论呼之欲出。  
　　“……我是你母亲。”  
　　我只不过昏迷了一天！鹿惊觉得三观开始尖叫着自爆。他只丧失了一天多记忆，醒来就发现自己有写轮眼，名叫宇智波鹿惊，臆想中温柔的“天国的母亲”碎了一地又艰难地拼起。面目模糊的女性咻地长出了白发，戴上了面罩，一双死鱼眼笑得眉眼弯弯，站在厨房里冲鹿惊点头：你已经很努力了，先来吃晚饭吧……等等根本一点违和感也没有啊！这不就是平时父亲在做的吗？鹿惊拼命默念着忍者的自我修养，好歹没让自己抱头惨叫。  
　　“我知道很难马上接受，但是无论如何，你是我的孩子这点是不会变的。”卡卡西温和地说，“因为很多原因隐瞒了这件事，对不起。”  
　　起伏的心情被低沉的声音抚平，乱七八糟的噪音消失了。的确如此，是父亲或是母亲，对现在的一切有什么影响？无论如何鹿惊都敬爱着卡卡西，他是他的父亲和母亲，老师和朋友，是他让鹿惊成长为现在的自己。由“父亲”变成“母亲”，只说明付出的更多，不是更应该感恩吗？  
　　“完全没必要道歉。”鹿惊摇了摇头，“硬要说的话，应该怪那个擅自死掉把我们丢下的家伙吧。”  
　　“………………”  
　　“？”  
　　卡卡西沉默了一会儿，像在考虑什么难以启齿的东西。最后他说：“之前说过我们被叛忍攻击最后是被人救下的吧。”  
　　“啊，是暗部吗？”  
　　“其实是你父亲。”  
　　“……？？？？？？？？”  
　　“他当年没有死，但是失忆了。这次刚好撞见苦战，因为遇见我们想了起来……”  
　　卡卡西转开头，鹿惊因为接二连三的震撼性消息晕乎乎得都没注意他在做什么。然后门打开了，有个男人磨磨蹭蹭地，蜗牛一样艰难地从门外蹭了进来。  
　　黑色短发，身穿宇智波传统高领团扇服，身高还没父亲……还没卡卡西高。刨除半边脸的伤痕，那张脸有种不太符合宇智波风格的英俊，若要简单的形容，大概是“alpha”。  
　　“那个擅自死掉把我们丢下的家伙”半点不alpha地眼神游移了半天，毫无底气地说了声晚上好。  
　　“……是吧，鹿惊？”  
　　“啊？”  
　　鹿惊仓促地收回思绪，发现旁边的人都在看着自己，连大口吃拉面的金发少年都百忙之中抬起了头。  
　　“没事吗？还是没恢复的话，先回去吧？”粉色头发的少女担忧地说。  
　　“我没事。”鹿惊低头拨了拨筷子。  
　　他们在一乐拉面聚餐，不过得益于家传的快速吃饭术，现在还在吃的只有另外三个人。鸣人、佐助、樱是卡卡西的学生，从忍校毕业开始就和鹿惊认识了。顺带一提，在“揭露老师真面目”大作战失败后，他们一直致力于揭开鹿惊的面罩来逆推卡卡西的脸，具体形式表现为配合作战和请客吃饭，全部铩羽而归。  
　　“对了，后来呢？谁救了你们啦？”鸣人放下碗抹了把嘴，看上去打算消化一阵在继续奋斗。佐助向他频频使眼色，他果然没看到。小樱踩了鸣人一脚，鸣人嗷的一声叫了出来，眼泪汪汪莫名其妙地看着她。  
　　“笨蛋！不能说啊！”  
　　佐助冷艳高贵地扭开头，瞥到堆起来的碗，隐隐露出了肉痛的表情——今天他请客。  
　　卡卡西和鹿惊被神秘叛忍掳走，又被人（据说是暗部）救回。其中究竟发生了什么，那个暗部是怎么追踪到、打败实力深不可测的叛忍都是个谜，大概只有当事人和四代目知道内情。鹿惊被下了封口令，开眼、真实的姓氏、多了个父亲这些惊天动地的大事，只能憋在心里。  
　　“问我也没用，我昏过去了。”鹿惊半真半假地说。一腔烦恼无人诉说，让朋友以为自己在为实力差而心情低落也好。  
　　“没事啦！你年纪还小嘛！”鸣人老气横秋略带炫耀地说。  
　　“可惜有人年纪比人家大，实力还不如人家。”佐助凉凉地插嘴。  
　　“可恶你在说谁啊！”  
　　“谁跳起来就在说谁。”  
　　然后他们就开始了日常的饭后运动。  
　　说起来，佐助姓宇智波，不知道是自己的哪个亲戚。鹿惊看着他，心情复杂。佐助从头到脚好像只有头发的颜色和那个人相似，和自己比就看不出相像的地方。和他掐的正欢的鸣人是四代目的儿子。四代目是卡卡西的老师，要论辈分，鹿惊和鸣人的关系就像鸣人和卡卡西一样。但是卡卡西都能做鸣人的老师了，鹿惊和鸣人的年纪却差不了几岁，还真是奇怪。等等！鹿惊猛地一惊，这样说起来的话母亲是几岁生的自己啊？不是比现在的鸣人他们还要小吗？那个时候不是在三战吗？明明是战争时期……难道说就是因为在战争时期？  
　　“鹿惊，”唯一一个心细点的女孩子敏锐地看到了他变幻莫测的神色，问，“发生了什么事吗？”  
　　鹿惊想了想封口令的范围，犹豫地说：“其实也不是什么重要的事……我有一个朋友，他在单亲家庭长大，但是有一天……嗯，有一天他可能要多出个……妈妈来。”  
　　“咦，你有单亲家庭的朋友吗？”鸣人抽空插了句嘴，“我们怎么不……嗷！”  
　　小樱收回了铁拳，佐助和鸣人都安静了。鹿惊悄悄后退了一点，继续讲。  
　　“反正，那个人已经十几岁了，在那之前亲人从来没提过要再婚的事。可是突然就定下来要三个人住一起了。”  
　　“突然结婚？”小樱眼中冒出了八卦之光，“对方是你认识的人吗？”  
　　“之前完全不认识。”  
　　“奇怪，他完全不像会背着你下决定的人。”  
　　“等等佐助你也认识那个朋友？”  
　　“对啊，天降系也太可疑了，会不会是暗部的同僚，拿掉面具你就不认识了之类的？”  
　　“小樱也认识？！”  
　　“并不是大和队长。完全是突然冒出来的人……硬要说的话，大概是救过我们一次吧。”  
　　“啊啊好狡猾怎么就我不知道啦！”  
　　“不会吧莫非是救命之恩以身相许？还是被救？”小樱的脸色也变幻莫测起来，在“不能接受这个设定”和“一旦接受了还有点带感”之间徘徊，“不不不比起这个我还是比较相信因为对方怀孕了不得不奉子成婚咿呀讨厌我这个纯情少女刚刚在说什么啦！”  
　　“呃，这个绝对不可能……”  
　　“为什么？天天拿着本小黄书的人不见得做不出来吧。”佐助说。  
　　“不，这个真的不可能。”鹿惊表情微妙地说，“因为对方是男性alpha。”  
　　“……”  
　　“……”  
　　“那样的话，”鸣人打破了沉默，终于跟上了话题，“大概那个人的家人怀孕了呗！……哎，干嘛这么看着我？”  
　　死一般的沉默。  
　　最后，佐助说：“一定是因为一见钟情吧。”  
　　“哈，哈哈哈哈。”小樱干笑着说：“没错，一定，绝对是因为真爱吧。”

　　因为爱……就怪了。  
　　权宜之计而已。  
　　波风水门是带土的老师，除此之外他还是木叶的四代目火影。时隔多年的死而复生之人想想就非常可疑，水门对学生的最大保护，就是把他的存在压下去，将审核限定在火影亲信之中。  
　　用他的孩子让他投鼠忌器，让同为鹿惊亲人与火影亲信的卡卡西就近监视，这些手段已经明显到了阳谋的地步。  
　　带土让自己停止思考，继续思考下去，对老师的怨愤和对木叶、忍者制度的怨恨就会慢慢溢出，侵蚀好不容易做出的决定。心理建设做了十多年，还没对木叶动手就又跳了反，简直像伏笔铺完故事烂尾，执笔人自己都空落落得一片迷茫。  
　　他放弃报社（暂定）回了村，还要和蹦出来的儿子相处，还要和……卡卡西住在一起，哪件事都需要很长时间来接受，可偏偏他们一拥而上。该死的权宜之计，带土对着鹿惊，头快要低到地上，看着卡卡西，更加累得慌——怎么又是他？木叶没人了吗？这副破破烂烂的身体拿来监视危险分子有个屁用？他根本不应该出院！  
　　“其实我的手也不是完全动不了，”卡卡西在含住下一勺前说，“只是吃饭……”  
　　带土看着他，直到他不再说话，乖乖张开嘴。  
　　卡卡西的双手经过医疗忍者的应急治疗，勉强不需要笨重的固定，但还是不能受力。鹿惊在时各种事情都抢着去做，卡卡西也笑眯眯地被他照顾着。等鹿惊出门，带土来做这些，卡卡西就一副局促不安难以忍受的样子，和把他抱回木叶处理伤势时一样。就这么难以容忍吗？  
　　喂完他，带土开始吃自己的。卡卡西看起来松了口气，落在带土身上的目光也平稳起来。  
　　带土也感觉到奇特的轻松，这种时候卡卡西的目光很舒服，像不太烫的温泉水。熨帖，柔软，温和得难以察觉，又切实存在，泡在里面骨头会一节节松开。可是要是抬起头，对上卡卡西呢，他就会马上移开目光甚至道歉。湖水的静谧在于不可碰触，将石头扔进去，只能扬起污泥。  
　　他明白的，旗木卡卡西对宇智波带土内疚这件事，同样明白愧疚是多么难以面对的情绪。卡卡西拼命放低姿势以求换取心安，而自己一旦对他温柔，歉意就会叠加，变得更加难以还清，这根本就是强制摁上的债务啊。  
　　但是带土依然在这么做，一边装傻一边持续借出高利贷——卡卡西是个好人，所欠的会加倍归还，自己其实不正在利用这点吗？用小恩小惠积攒在他那里的免罪券，反正自己又不是好人。  
　　继续欠着好了，作为我对你的报复。带土想。最好这辈子都还不清。  
　　“我回来了！”  
　　洗碗时玄关传来了声音，鹿惊从门外走进来。带土的动作停了一下，听到卡卡西回了一句“欢迎回来”。  
　　总觉得好奇怪啊。带土心不在焉地擦着碗，无意识竖着耳朵去听客厅的动静。他的父母死得早，早就没了会欢迎他回家的人，也没有说“欢迎回家”的对象。现在站在这里，好像闯进了别人家。  
　　可是说话的是他的儿子，回答的是他儿子的母亲，这么想想更加奇怪，奇怪透顶。旗木宅很大，旗木父子对彼此说起话来又轻声轻气，站在厨房只能听见两个人模糊的合声，就像这个季节已经稀疏的蝉鸣背景音。说话的声音，洗碗的水声，构成了一种很奇妙的气氛，让宇智波带土整个人有点不对劲。他放好碗擦了擦手，盯着碗柜发呆，简直怀疑自己在什么时候已经发动了月之眼。  
　　带土用冷水抹了把脸，甩了甩头，往客厅走。面对鹿惊要消耗巨大的勇气，可是又不能躲一辈子。他在客厅外面停下，构思着若无其事的出场方式。  
　　“……那么，我为什么会出生？”  
　　带土推门的手一软挂了下来，准备抬起的脚在地上生了根。哦真是个好问题，别的父母能甜甜蜜蜜说一堆相遇相识相知相爱，他们能说什么？都是信息素的错？对不起，儿子，你爸一不小心强暴了你妈，然后为救你妈死了，你妈没好意思打胎就把你生了下来？这是当人爹妈的该说的吗？！  
　　各种借口在脑中乱哄哄跑，实际上花的时间并不多。在他一个头两个大的时候，门里面的卡卡西只停顿了一会儿就回答道：“因为爱嘛。”  
　　哈？  
　　什么？  
　　他在说什么啊？因为什么、什么东西？带土大脑一片空白，之后的话什么都没听到。卡卡西说因为爱？就算那时候alpha脑子不太清楚，也记得自己是怎么把beta连推带摁弄到地上，记得曾经怎么告诉卡卡西他爱着琳，而卡卡西又怎么不屑地嘲笑他的。从精虫上脑中恢复过来，年轻的alpha看着一塌糊涂的卡卡西，吓得快要哭出来，卡卡西只是不耐烦地踹了他一脚，说，别吵，睡觉。  
　　从头到尾都是一场强奸啊？爱？他怎么能这么说？这是可以随便拿来当借口的东西吗？这是可以轻描淡写撒的谎吗！带土不知为何有点生气起来。就没有更好的搪塞方法了？对，卡卡西如此轻描淡写地解决了让带土浑身冒汗的问题，明明应该感谢他才是，但是……  
　　“是吗？”  
　　门忽然打开，鹿惊抬头看着带土。带土被杀了个措手不及，呆呆地张着嘴不说话。他下意识求助般看向卡卡西，只见他微微张大了眼睛，大概没想到鹿惊会直球到这个地步。  
　　说点什么啊，带土想。自己也好卡卡西也好说点什么呀！说……说什么？都怪卡卡西，谁叫他要用这种借口！他又不是能若无其事地说出那种字眼的人！哪像卡卡西！这家伙说完谎就干站在那里看人笑话吗？带土一个劲儿看着他，简直有点恼羞成怒。  
　　终于，卡卡西反应过来。他笑着拍了拍鹿惊的肩，说：“别欺负爸爸呀，他脸皮很薄的。”  
　　他无奈中带着宠溺的语调惟妙惟肖，好像真的有这么回事，带土张口结舌的样子是绝佳的背景注解。他接着说：“有这个精力不如多练习一下吧，你的假期只剩两天，天藏说要是你没恢复，接下来一个月都别想接D级以上的任务。”  
　　鹿惊啊了一声，再也没空去注意“害羞”的父亲。他说了声“我去修行”便匆匆忙忙跑出了门。  
　　偌大的和室中，又只剩下两个人。  
　　卡卡西的目光追着鹿惊出门，在鹿惊关门后下垂，不知道在想什么。带土忍了一会儿，没忍住，说：“辛苦你了，说这种谎话。”  
　　卡卡西忽地抬眼看他，吓带土一跳。但是既然开了口，后面的话也容易说了。  
　　“小孩子当然不应该听这种事，建立健康的三观什么的，因为爱结婚很好啊，最好就是这样……”他乱七八糟絮叨了一阵，抬头对上卡卡西，“可是，你就不能事先跟我说一声吗？”  
　　多么无理的要求，卡卡西怎么知道鹿惊会问这个？害怕卡卡西指出这点，带土更加强词夺理滔滔不绝起来：“你自己也说过鹿惊不是小孩子，就不能说点现实一点的理由吗？难道要骗他一辈子？现在找这种理由搪塞，等鹿惊成年之后告诉他真相不是伤害更大吗？他这么相信你！而且说这种理由要我怎么回答？你明知道我不想对他说那种谎话，我又不是你！”  
　　说到后来，带土把自己说服了。他觉得自己的生气完全有道理，是卡卡西不对，谁叫他这么能装。哪有对家人也说谎的人，枉他还是正义的伙伴呢！卡卡西不说话，带土更加理直气壮，他步步紧逼道：“为什么不编普通一点的理由？”  
　　“那我要说什么呢？”卡卡西突然轻声反问，“还能有什么理由呢。”  
　　带土被问住了，就算到现在，他也完全想不出来。他只好虚张声势地说：“反正不该说这个。”  
　　“……”  
　　最后卡卡西说：“抱歉，我不该这么说的。”

　　第二天带土就离开了。  
　　那场争执，不，应该说单方面的无理指责结束，理智和成倍的自厌回到带土身上。卡卡西的谎言不就是为了鹿惊和他冒出来的父亲能和平相处吗，这样的好意凭什么被指责？糟糕的只是自己，还是滚远点别去烦人为好。反正卡卡西的手已经恢复到能处理日常事务的程度，再待在他旁边，造成的困扰比给与的帮助更多。  
　　不过带土没有离开木叶，这么短的时间跳反两次，就算是他也吃不消。  
　　那么能做什么呢？不出村，也不暴露在人前，只能像个幽灵般在村子里游走。这种事他之前也没少做，基本固定行程如下：刷慰灵碑（每次都撞上卡卡西是因为他来得太勤），刷老师家（当然是为了寻找夺走九尾的破绽），去宇智波那块逛一圈（寻找能继承报社大业的接班人），火影岩（唾弃一下曾经的梦想），最后是终结谷（看看霸气侧漏也一样要 ~~分手~~ 离村的老祖宗，坚定一下报社之心）。好不容易决定回村，还走这条路线？括号里的理由不成立，还有什么理由去那些地方。  
　　带土站在树上陷入了深思。  
　　“卡卡西！我找到了！”  
　　这声音让他一惊，下意识往那里看去。只见一个小鬼抱着只拼命抓挠他脸的悍猫，兴高采烈地往不远处跑去。  
　　这小鬼看着有点眼熟，带土马上反应过来，刚才是在叫“鹿惊”而非“卡卡西”——卡卡西取名偷懒到这个地步，谁知道在叫谁啊？鹿惊站在不远处的树桩上，没精打采地看了一人一猫一眼，结了个印，让那只肥猫安静下来。  
　　“收队。”鹿惊说，又拖长声音叫了一声：“大-和-队-长——！我们交任务去了！”  
　　刷地窜出个眼睛的男人，对鹿惊点了点头。  
　　“很好！交完任务就可以解散了。”  
　　两个下忍欢呼起来，唯有鹿惊不满地叹了口气：“大和队长，我们到底什么时候才能接等级高一点的任务？我当上中忍已经两年了！”  
　　“但是你的队友还是下忍吧，你难道忍心让他们置于危险之中吗？”  
　　“我会保护他们的。”鹿惊反驳道，“何况不经历磨练，一辈子都不会成长。”  
　　说得好。树上的带土想。不愧是……嗯。  
　　“之前那一次冒进，你连自己都没能保护吧？”  
　　“……”  
　　“而且，上一次的后遗症，你的身体还没调整好。”大和意味深长地说，“一时半会儿我可不会让你乱来，这可是卡卡西前辈嘱咐过的。”  
　　鹿惊低下头，嗯了一声。  
　　啊，这家伙就是大和队长，卡卡西口中的“天藏”吧。带土第一个照面就觉得自己不喜欢他。冒进这一点是让人担心，可是没及时出现的人说什么风凉话？鹿惊对上的可是自己，超影级的危险分子啊！你这个当上忍过来照样得扑街。居然还提卡卡西？还“卡卡西前辈”？向家长打小报告的老师最讨厌了！  
　　最让人心烦的是他暗示的东西，“上一次的后遗症”恐怕不是指撞到头的瘀伤，而是指写轮眼。卡卡西或者水门将这个秘密透露给他，他们信任这个人。就和鹿惊一样。  
　　被水门老师、卡卡西和自己的孩子同时相信的人居然不是自己，而是自己不知道的路人甲。理所当然啊，毕竟缺席了这么多年，自己的位置被不相干的人填补又有什么好奇怪的？水门的学生，卡卡西的英雄和鹿惊的父亲呆在慰灵碑上，活着的带土谁都不是，无比多余，还不如……  
　　“出来吧。”  
　　鹿惊的声音打断了带土狂奔向牛角尖的思路。思考过程中鹿惊已经交完了任务，告别了队友，谢绝了大和同行的邀请，一个人越走越偏。带土下意识跟上去，冷不丁听鹿惊这么说。  
　　鹿惊一个人在野地里站定，手指中藏着手里剑。不可能被发现吧？带土想不出自己露出了什么破绽，可是上一次鹿惊也发现了自己……只是在诈人吧？带土犹豫着正要把自己弄消失，就听见鹿惊又说：“别藏了，父亲。”  
　　带土无奈地从树上跳下来，鹿惊转过身看着他，说：“您还真在啊。”  
　　还真是在诈人哦！对，鹿惊还没叫过自己父亲呢。只是叫父亲，就算被旁人听到也觉得鹿惊在叫卡卡西，这孩子挺机灵嘛！ ~~绝不是自己听到“父亲”就赶着跳了出来。~~ 带土一时表情有点扭曲，好在脸上的面具遮住了他。  
　　……等等，面具？！  
　　带土出来时习惯性往自己脸上扣了个面具，虽然款式和之前不同，但也是椭圆形的那种。鹿惊仍有见到怪人的记忆，他会不会觉得自己看上去和敌人有点像？这么一想带土恨不得马上把面具摘下来，又觉得这么做欲盖弥彰，而鹿惊打完招呼就不在说话，直直盯着父亲的脸（也就是面具）不动，吓得他冷汗涔涔。  
　　“呃，鹿惊？”带土说，“要不我把面具摘了吧？”  
　　鹿惊盯着他。  
　　“那个，我见到你们的时候，那个凶恶的敌人也戴着面具，如果你对面具有心理阴影的话……”带土说着自然地脱掉了面具，一边松了口气，一边为脸上没个遮挡物难受起来。“这样就好了吧？”  
　　鹿惊的目光落在带土脸上，带土很想摸一把自己的伤疤。他知道自己的脸看起来很可怕，之前在卡卡西和鹿惊面前就很想找点什么遮起来，只是两个常年蒙面的人在家都脱了面罩，自己也不好意思特立独行。这会儿被盯着，他又有点不自在，下意识想把面具盖上。  
　　“您这样就好。”鹿惊阻止他，顿了顿又说，“其实，我有问题想请教您。”  
　　带土连忙点了点头，他巴不得鹿惊向他求助，多少弥补一下缺席的十多年。鹿惊反而犹豫起来，说：“如果您感到为难……”  
　　“尽管问吧！”带土鼓励道，“只要我知道，问什么都没关系。”  
　　“那么，您是怎么看待……母亲的呢？”  
　　开始一分钟，带土没反应过来。  
　　母亲？鹿惊的母亲……哦，卡卡西来着。为什么要问我？因为我是鹿惊的父亲？——带土到现在终于能反应出鹿惊与自己，鹿惊与卡卡西的关系，可鹿惊的父母之间那条关系线依然相当难连接。有种想一想就头皮发麻的恐怖感。  
　　“他是……我们是一个班的同学。”  
　　带土瞥了鹿惊一眼，这孩子显然不会满足于这个答案。但是除此之外还能说什么？“战死”之前他们一直打打闹闹吵吵嚷嚷，只有一起揍人时同步率最高。“战死”之后的十多年带土只在慰灵碑与卡卡西单方面碰头，连他多了个孩子都不知道。这些年最接近的时刻，一是琳撞死在卡卡西雷切上，冲出来杀光敌人后离开那次，一是不久前挟持了鹿惊，在山洞里强暴了卡卡西那次。哪一次都让带土恨不得清空记忆。  
　　于是带土只好干巴巴地说：“卡卡西，呃是说你的母亲……算了还是叫父亲吧，都叫父亲好了……他当时是我们三人当中最厉害的一个。你应该听说过吧，五岁从忍者学校毕业，六岁升中忍，十二岁就是特别上忍，他就是那样的天才。”  
　　坏事不能说，编又编不出，能做的无非是翻翻旧账。带土平铺直叙地说卡卡西是个多了不起的天才忍者，说卡卡西父亲的悲剧，说当初幼稚的自己怎么和他针锋相对，怎么给他找麻烦，又一次次灰头土脸铩羽而归。这种东西无疑会抹黑孩子心中金光闪闪的父亲形象（？），何况旁边还有个银光闪闪的参照系。为了平衡，带土开始可劲儿揭卡卡西老底，比如他小屁孩时期多么死守规则还中二病啦，比如那副瞧不起人的样子多欠揍啦，比如一直蒙着脸（只有班里的人见过，也不觉得帅得需要遮脸嘛哼）但依然吸引了大量妹子和omega的视线啦（不好，这不是又夸了他吗），比如得瑟地用自创的雷切但是有缺陷啦……  
　　“那个术的完整，是因为写轮眼吧。”鹿惊突然说。  
　　“啊？啊，对……”  
　　“您是因为这个，”鹿惊比划了一下自己的左眼，“才把眼睛给父亲的吗？”  
　　带土愣了一下，问：“那个眼睛的事，他是怎么告诉你的？”  
　　“父亲只说是同伴给的礼物。”鹿惊说，“让我重视同伴和团队合作时说的。打破忍者世界规则的人，我们称之为废物。可是，不懂得重视同伴的人，连废物都不如。”  
　　……这说法听起来有点耳熟啊。  
　　带土想着这回事，之后很长一段时间都回答得心不在焉：“那时候我半边身体压在石头下，以为自己快死了，刚好他为了救我眼睛被划伤了一只，就给他了。”  
　　“您脸上的伤痕就是那时候留下的吗？”  
　　“嗯，是的。”  
　　“虽然父亲很强，也没法保护所有同伴啊。”  
　　“嗯……不对！他因为眼睛有伤，差点被石头压到，我推了他一下才没逃出来。”  
　　“……明白了。”鹿惊沉默了一会儿，说，“可是您还是没回答我的问题。”  
　　咦？  
　　咦咦？ ~~这孩子还没被转移注意力哦？~~ 好像真的没说？一直在说父母挫挫的青春，还有自己和卡卡西以前关系多不好，会不会拆台太严重？带土汗都要下来了。  
　　“您这些年失忆，没想过也是正常的。”鹿惊善解人意地说，“不过在那之前，您是怎么看的呢？”  
　　“卡卡西吗，呃……”带土绞尽脑汁也想不出能拖时间的说辞，“他是……”  
　　仔细想想看，把纠缠不清的约定和愧疚，责任和死亡的部分去掉的话，最开始的卡卡西是？  
　　想超越的人？讨厌的人？其实没那么讨厌的人？可靠的队友？想要了解的人？想要得到认可的人？想要打破冷静的人？那个白头发的，骄傲又可靠，锋利又柔和，浸透了少年时代，总是把目光夺走的同伴和竞争对手，对他来说究竟是什么呢？  
　　大概是……  
　　“我憧憬着的人。”  
　　说出口才意识到说了什么，就像有个不知道谁说了，带土只是听到而已。然后，不知为何，突然强烈的热度爆炸一样从胸口辐射出来，外在表现是把皮肤烫得通红。他下意识抬手贴上下巴，想阻止热度往上蔓延，只听对面的鹿惊噗嗤一声笑了出来。他弯起眉眼时特像那谁，这下可坏了，憋也憋不住，热度不受控制地覆盖了整张脸，连布满伤疤的半边也没放过。  
　　带土痛苦地说：“不要告诉他。”  
　　“好吧，”鹿惊笑道，“等您自己去说好了。”  
　　之后少年不再开口，两只手插在口袋里轻松地站着。他看上去没有了可怕的求知心，可是看着带土的样子又好似在等待什么，带土被看得不自在，只好问：“还有什么问题吗？”  
　　“没了。”  
　　“那，那你不回去？”  
　　“回去呀。”鹿惊理所当然地说，“您还有什么安排吗？”  
　　“没有……”  
　　带土忽然明白过来，这孩子在等他一起回去。  
　　他仓促应了一声，鹿惊转身往前走，走两步还回头看了他一眼，等父亲跟上来。带土心中某一块发出了迷之哀嚎，搞得他走起路来都快同手同脚。  
　　仅存的boss素质总算让他记得把面具服装变成暗部样式。由此可见，鹿惊也没表面上那么镇定，他一门心思走着，都没想起自己的父亲现在还见不得光。等走到大街鹿惊才抽了口气，慌忙往后面看了一眼，带土拍了拍他的肩膀，自觉扳回一局。  
　　他们没直接往家里走，鹿惊稍微绕了点路，走进了菜场。充斥着战斗主妇的菜场，鹿惊小小年纪就在里面活动得如鱼得水，看上去和大部分卖菜的都相当熟，还有大妈会往他手里塞点什么吃的当添头。说起来，带土在他这个年纪也颇习惯此地。他是孤儿又经常帮助老人，菜场的大妈大爷总会偷偷多给他点食材。  
　　脱掉面具走上去的话，会不会被人认出来，多给一把葱呢？带土突然产生了奇怪的想法。这种想法有些可怕，好像被决绝斩断的某些联系，又一丝一缕缠了上来。  
　　“您要买点什么吗？”鹿惊问。  
　　“其实我不用吃东西……”  
　　移植了小半绝的身体，带土不必靠进食维持生命，和植物差不多。如果鹿惊问缘由，含糊地告诉他也无妨。  
　　“咦？可是之前看到您和父亲在吃饭呢。”鹿惊惊讶地说。  
　　不用进食就能活下来才奇怪，结果他的疑问却在这里。你妈妈没教过你怎么套情报吗？带土准备好的措辞一句没用上。  
　　为什么要和卡卡西一起吃饭？因为只给卡卡西做一份饭不是太不自然了吗。如果是给自己做饭，顺便做了卡卡西的份，那就顺理成章天经地义。同样的，如果不是因为只有一个餐桌，不得不在一个地方吃饭的话，他们怎么可能一日三次心平气和地坐在一起呢？明明不是这么和平的关系。  
　　这些念头没什么不对，可在心中整理一下，不知为何又不太说得出口。好在鹿惊也没打算刨根问底，他挑着茄子，顺口说：“总之能吃就好啦，不然多可惜呀。”  
　　带土不知怎么接口，替鹿惊拿了只茄子，没话找话道：“你喜欢吃这个？”  
　　“主要是父亲爱吃。您不知道吗？”  
　　“唔，喜欢的食物不太清楚，讨厌的食物倒是知道，天妇罗，团子什么的。”  
　　卡卡西喜好不太明显，不像那时候把喜恶写在脸上的带土。会去注意他讨厌的东西，也是因为少年幼稚的争强好胜心——在聚餐时率先点一堆天妇罗，在他嫌恶的表情中上蹿下跳说教不得浪费食物之类的蠢事带土当年没少干。卡卡西对团子的讨厌倒便宜了喜欢吃这个的带土，聚餐时有团子的话，他就能从臭着脸的卡卡西手中收获第二份。  
　　“天妇罗没错，但是父亲不讨厌团子啊。只是没我这么喜欢吃。”鹿惊有点不好意思地说，“只有一份的情况下会让给我啦。”  
　　“……”  
　　结果从菜场出来，他们又去买了三人份的团子。  
　　卡卡西到底喜不喜欢吃团子呢？带土忽然很想知道这个。如果其实喜欢吃的话，自己不是欠了他很多年的点心？要不今天做味噌汁茄子吧……但是伤员吃这么咸没问题？  
　　可惜这个问题，带土今天没法知道了。  
　　卡卡西不在家里。

　　卡卡西在做什么呢？  
　　他在读几份报告。那些报告的等级都很高，有些甚至不应被火影之外的人看见，而有一份刚拆封不久，能看出匆忙完成的痕迹。  
　　如果带土在这里的话，他只要扫一眼就能知道上面在讲什么，还能说得比报告更详细。关于这个身穿黑底红云风衣的叛忍组织，不会有人了解得比他更清楚。  
　　卡卡西放下了最后一张纸，把报告收起来，交还给老师。四代火影面色凝重地看着他，有一段时间，他们什么都没说。  
　　“还没有人知道，幸好。”水门凝重地说，“这不仅是木叶的事情。”  
　　“……”  
　　“五尾和七尾可以断定被夺走，三尾在几年前人柱力死后就去向不明，其他忍村的人柱力状况都是机密，不能肯定尾兽是否被袭击。但是可以确定的是，‘晓’的行动不会到此为止。至今为止，没有人能生擒晓的成员，没有人知道他们的目的是什么。”  
　　“我会看着他……”  
　　说到这里卡卡西闭上了嘴。四代火影的言下之意他完全明白，而这句基本上没过脑的回答已经表露了卡卡西的态度：他会看着带土，阻止他危害木叶，同时无视和包庇他可能犯下的罪过。话说回来，他哪里有能力看住能虚化消失的带土呢？今天他不就一言不发地消失了吗？卡卡西阻止自己去担忧带土是否会回来。  
　　水门安抚性地笑了笑，那是属于老师而非上司的微笑。  
　　“作为老师，我也有自己的私心啊。无论之前怎么样，只要带土能停止，就让一切都停下来吧，我在等他自己说出一切。不过，”水门说，“卡卡西，你呢？”  
　　“我？”卡卡西意外地问。  
　　“我希望一切能往好的地方发展，但我们也要做好最坏打算。一旦带土……你会是最优先的任务执行人。”  
　　“明白。我有这个准备。”  
　　水门叹了口气，说：“辛苦你了。最后一件事，你是怎么打算的，关于你和带土？”  
　　卡卡西慢慢眨了眨眼睛。  
　　“他现在住在你这里只是权宜之计，等一切安顿下来，会给他一个由无名暗部转成上忍的身份。如果你们打算结婚……”  
　　“那只是个意外，我们并不是那种关系。”卡卡西苦笑着打断了老师，“在确定他可以信任之后，我会尊重带土的决定，无论他怎么打算。”  
　　“即使他要带走鹿惊？”  
　　“即使他要带回鹿惊。”  
　　“你自己的想法呢？”  
　　水门认真看着他，卡卡西避开了老师的目光。老师完全误解了他们的关系……虽然关于自己的妄念那部分一点错也没有。他不想让老师更担心。  
　　卡卡西组织了一下语言，平稳地说：“他救过我的命，我欠了他很多。”而他在为琳的死恨我。“总之能做出补偿，我很高兴。”

　　能做出补偿，我很高兴。  
　　听听，听听，真是冠冕堂皇得让人要吐出来。不过不是早知道了吗，卡卡西一心为了任务，卡卡西是个有恩必报的好人，卡卡西是个擅长伪装的优秀忍者，有哪里还不清楚？不是吧带土，听了个一样被欺骗的可怜人的话，就觉得除了愧疚之外还有点什么了？别蠢到这种地步。  
　　在意外跳反深入（假想）敌营时做好准备，这是打算颠覆世界之人的基本素质。因此带土在卡卡西身上用了某种忍术，非常隐秘，连火影都能瞒过，虽然因此只能听到卡卡西说的话，但多少能从中推测出那边发生了什么。  
　　我会看着他。我有这个准备。我们并不是那种关系。我欠了他很多。  
　　哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。  
　　“父亲？”  
　　鹿惊迟疑地叫了父亲一声。年长者的脸色真可怕，让周围的空气都变重了，可是鹿惊不清楚发生了什么。父亲被叫回了神，什么都没发生过一样笑了笑说：“睡吧，你明天还要早起。”  
　　“好的，晚安！您也早点睡。”  
　　“晚安。”带土目送着鹿惊走出房间，“不过我今天大概不能早睡。”  
　　“您有什么事吗？”  
　　关上房门前，鹿惊有些担心地问了一句。带土回了个格外灿烂的假笑，说：“没什么重要的。等你妈妈呗。”

　　卡卡西走进客厅时心头一松，又一紧。  
　　鹿惊总会给他留灯，但不是客厅的灯。那盏灯只能是另一人开的。只是他没想到半夜三更带土还坐在那里，安静得像一座石像。  
　　他戴着面具。  
　　“我回来了。”卡卡西抓了抓头发，“唉，旷工这么长时间，被突然叫过去加班也没办法啊。”  
　　“……”  
　　带土没说话，只是无声地看着他，那种不带情绪的目光让卡卡西感到不妙。他等着对方发问，或者发难，哪怕是愤怒厌恶也能见招拆招，但要是连情绪都懒得对他表达的话，卡卡西就没办法了。  
　　他走进厨房给自己倒了杯水，在台子上看到了盖着盖子的晚饭。打开盖子，下面是基本没被动过的秋刀鱼。  
　　“稍等。”  
　　卡卡西转头，只见沙发上的石雕站在他身后。  
　　“如果木叶通缉我，你打算怎么做？”  
　　“不会的。只要你不做出出格的事……”  
　　“你觉得我没有做过？”  
　　“嘛，之前做过什么我不知道，不知道就说明对木叶没有严重后果吧。”卡卡西轻描淡写地说，“只要没被发现了找上门来，木叶也没有采取举动的必要。”  
　　“真是不错的外交辞令。如果我的身份被发现，木叶就是要除掉我呢？”  
　　“老师不会同意。何况以你的能力，要脱身也并不困难。”  
　　“你没有回答我的问题。”带土执拗地问，“我想知道的是，你会怎么做？”  
　　“在那之前我就会全力避免事情发展到这个地步。”  
　　“但是很为难吧？”  
　　“我……”  
　　“为了责任，事先控制我甚至杀掉我为好。但我却救过你的命，你还没守住我们的约定，要是杀掉我，会感觉良心上过意不去？”  
　　“……”  
　　说到这里，卡卡西明白自己已经无话可说。没人能说服一个堵住耳朵的人。  
　　“真抱歉啊，欠一个危险分子一条命，木叶优秀上忍的清白履历不是要被玷污了吗。被救命之恩扯在一起，连脱身都困难，无论如何都难逃被牵连的命运，你怎么不幸成这样，卡卡西？”带土毫无笑意地笑了几声，“还有那只眼睛，每次照着镜子都会觉得愧疚吗？对了，宇智波的眼睛对你一个外人来说很难用吧。本来查克拉就不多，要维持写轮眼的运转，身体负担肯定很大。你的天才之名被‘写轮眼卡卡西’掩盖，会觉得不甘心吗？”  
　　“不！那……”  
　　卡卡西忍不住要反驳。他从没这么想过，他为能与带土的眼睛并肩作战欣慰，只是时不时想着要是这只眼睛平平安安待在带土眼眶里就好了。然而带土嗤笑着打断他。  
　　“好吧好吧我开个玩笑。圣人卡卡西怎么会不甘心？他可是天天教导别人要照顾同伴的人啊！咦？我好像记得你还被称为冷血卡卡西？糟糕了，要对我这样的人展现同伴爱，不是和冷酷尽责忍者的设定冲突了吗？怎么办？等下杀手的时候，又露出那天那张悲惨的脸，不是太丢脸了吗！”  
　　带土的声音越来越高，但大概顾忌隔壁的鹿惊，最后又压低了声音。强烈的情绪被压缩在不算响的阴冷语调之中，隐隐有种歇斯底里的气氛。他神经质地低笑着问：“怎么了？被说准所以说不出话了？真不幸啊，这种状况，这么多要顾及的东西，怎么办呢？”  
　　可是你并不打算听我回答啊。卡卡西悲哀地想。怎么办呢？在实话被当成笑话的时候，我能说什么呢？  
　　“要不这样好了。”带土作醒悟状，高高兴兴拍了拍手——他好像又全身心地沉浸到那个装疯卖傻的角色中了——说：“我把你打个半死，就当你还了我救命之恩，怎么样？”  
　　破空声响起，尖锐的木刺逼向卡卡西。  
　　刷！  
　　尖刺落空了。  
　　房屋之内闪避空间不大，卡卡西险险避开尖刺，滑过带土身侧。第二击接踵而至，比前一下更凶猛，瞬间刺穿了卡卡西的胸口。  
　　倒下的上忍砰地化作一道白烟，几步之外空气扭曲起来，卡卡西落到地上，脊背弓起，随时能逃离。  
　　“看来你的愧疚，也不过如此！”  
　　带土收起了木刺，闷笑了起来。他得意洋洋得像胜利了，又咬牙切齿得像被背叛了。  
　　第一击袭向卡卡西的木刺没有击中他，也没刺入他身后的家具。事后看来，即使击中，最多也只会造成一点轻伤。第二次攻击才有了杀意，此时有了准备的卡卡西也不至于被刺中。只是，卡卡西没有信心赌带土的好心。  
　　“现在不行。”卡卡西说，“在考察期间、在木叶不行。”  
　　带土愣了一下。  
　　“要让老师相信你，让木叶接纳，至少这段时间什么都别做。我说过了，等事情定下来，无论对我做什么都可以。我是个忍者，意外失踪或者死亡都是正常的。”  
　　带土站在那里，一言不发。面具遮挡了他的面孔，卡卡西无法判断他到底怎么想，只好继续劝说：“你就当把我的命寄存在我这里吧，几个月，最多一年，你就可以把它拿走。”  
　　“我要你的命干什么？”带土的声音从面具下传出来，气得发抖，怒极反笑，“我要那种东西干什么？它？它对我有用？你都不当一回事的东西，贱卖给木叶又贱卖给我？白送都没人要！”  
　　卡卡西沉默了一下，说：“对不起，我太自以为是了。”  
　　带土绷紧的肩膀泄气一样垮下来，他好像完全没有了说话的兴致。几分钟后，所有的情绪再度被收起。  
　　“不伤到被人发现就好了吧。”  
　　“唔，毕竟还要出任务啊。”  
　　“脱衣服。”  
　　“什……？”  
　　“就是那个意思。”带土说，“脱掉，趴下，这总做得到的吧？”

　　卡卡西背过身，开始脱衣服。  
　　最后一件衣物离开身体，带土像被当头泼了冷水。从深色套头衫下露出来的不是苍白矫健的脊背，而是一层一层的绷带。它还是带土昨天换完药缠上去的，药味完全盖住了卡卡西自身的气息。  
　　已经没有半点继续的兴致，可是难道有停止的选择吗。提出性交不是为了寻求快乐或别的什么，而是纯粹的侮辱手段——既然卡卡西被愧疚捆在他身边，不得不被牵连，那么只能用恶意把愧疚磨掉。让伤害胜过恩惠，让进退两难变成纯粹的憎恶，让无形的绳索断裂，走在不同路上的人不必再玩可笑的两人三足，那时他们都能解脱。  
　　带土拉过一把凳子，坐到跪趴着的卡卡西身前。他扯了扯卡卡西的头发，上忍会意地把面罩拉下来，一只手去解带土的裤带。那样单手撑地对现在的卡卡西来说有点辛苦，他调整了一下位置就把手放下来，只用舌头和嘴唇去弄带土的性器。  
　　戴着面具的施暴者，还有被胁迫的顺从者，如同山洞里那次的重演。鹿惊好好地睡在隔壁房间，但大概因为砝码是木叶的安危，卡卡西更加温顺。他的唇舌如此柔软而灵活，即使在现在这样糟糕的气氛中，也很快将带土挑动起来。  
　　明明主导者是带土，等进行了一会儿之后更无法自持的也是带土，他喘息着把手指插入对方的头发，用力往下一摁，卡卡西的身体一僵——做完带土才后知后觉地想到，卡卡西猝不及防下咬到自己都是活该——却及时放开了口腔，藏起了牙齿，让咽喉毫无防备地暴露在冲撞之下，使带土爽快地撞进软肉中间。  
　　他甚至有余力时不时抬眼看向带土，想从他脸上看出什么来。可是隔着那个面具，他什么都看不到。  
　　这样不行，带土想。他只是很……很专心致志、游刃有余地在服侍某个人，就像在完成一个不危险但是麻烦的任务。而对这种任务带来的伤痛，卡卡西根本不在意啊。  
　　木条扭曲着变长，细小的前端钻进卡卡西的穴口。他为木头的质感抽了口气，但是依然趴着没动。苦无柄粗细的木条慢慢挤开外面的一圈肌肉环，开始在柔软的肠道中爬行，仿佛什么活的生物似的。木遁产生的枝条类似躯体的延伸，虽然无法感觉到触感，但能通过阻力判断接触到的媒介。等大致判断出内部蜿蜒的结构，木条停了停，一下子暴动起来。  
　　卡卡西好像噎住了，带土伸手卸掉他的下巴，猛力冲撞了几次，射进他的口中。等带土把自己抽出来，卡卡西才低下头剧烈地咳嗽起来，因为下巴脱臼，唾液和精液顺着口角和耷拉的舌头滴滴答答流到瓷砖上。  
　　现在情况倒了过来，射过一次的带土在旁边冷眼旁观，被木头激烈抽插的卡卡西就再没喘匀过气。带土把他的下巴上回去，问：“我就这样插进来，没关系吧？”  
　　卡卡西点了点头。  
　　“不把在你体内的东西拿出来也可以？”  
　　点头。  
　　“再插一根进去呢？”  
　　“要……看大小。”卡卡西气息不匀地说，“太、太大的话……”  
　　“如果非要这么做？”  
　　“请不要……嗯、不要把肠壁捅穿。”  
　　居然只有这种要求。  
　　“可是我并没有问你。”带土说，“我只是在通知你。”  
　　相同粗细的木条抵在穴口，在原有那根抽出一截时猛地插入，穴口被撑开，绷紧；又很快抽出，木头已被带着红色的液体浸染成深色，柔嫩的粘膜都像要被扯出来了。卡卡西的腰肢弹跳了一下，喘息戛然而止，他的牙关紧咬，汗水把头发流过浸透的眉毛，顺着眼窝流下去。  
　　受到皮肤的阻力，那滴汗水流得很慢。只是卡卡西的皮肤已经覆盖了一层潮气，汗珠也不至于被停在半道上。它就这样一边消耗，一边被补充，以慢得让人难受的速度往下掉，划过眼角，居然又向着那道伤疤汇聚。陈年伤疤被弄得湿漉漉的，好像刚产生一样，好像在渗血，好像在落泪，带土忍了又忍，还是忍不住伸手想抹掉它。  
　　然而卡卡西突然低头避过了他。不，确切地说卡卡西整个人蜷缩了起来。他的喉咙里溢出困兽般的哀鸣，身体被电击一样痉挛，维持不住跪趴的姿势，啪嗒一下摔到地上。  
　　带土被吓到了，他从没看过卡卡西这个样子，想都没想过。他凝神检查了一下木遁，这一检查更把他吓得头皮发麻：有根木枝的位置不太对，仿佛冲进了岔道。  
　　怎么可能？不会真的把他捅穿了吧？怎么会？木遁的力度明明控制好了啊不可能破坏肠壁？他没事吗受伤了吗要不要去医院他……？  
　　“请轻一点……”卡卡西捂着着小腹一下一下喘气，断断续续地说，“那里很……容易弄坏。”  
　　抽出来的木头上没有血迹，没有内脏碎片随之掉出来，带土茫然地重复了一遍：“那里？”  
　　“那个……alpha没有的……”卡卡西含混地说。  
　　足足一分钟后带土才反应了过来他在说什么。  
　　和alpha不一样，beta和omega身体里有“那个”器官，它让新生命得以降生。对男性而言，它的开口连接在一段肠壁上，基本闭合着。即使是男性beta也有这个东西，哪怕它们多半退化了，被认为不可能孕育新生。  
　　从这里出来的生命正睡在隔壁房间。  
　　他们的孩子。  
　　刚刚那段木头，捅进了卡卡西的【】。  
　　带土感觉很不舒服，仿佛胃里被塞了一大坨冰块。卡卡西的手还没有好透，不能长时间支撑身体；卡卡西的身体缠满了绷带，怎么动都会碰到伤口；卡卡西狼狈地趴在地上抽搐，因为被粗暴地顶撞了体内柔嫩并且曾有过旧创的地方……这都是谁的错呢？他受够了，对自己恶心透了，今天无论如何都没法继续下去。想要为他好，反而要对他坏，怎么会有这么荒诞的状况？凭什么他们要面对这种可笑的局面？太没有道理了！  
　　长久等不到反应，卡卡西迟疑地抬起了头。带土已经整理好了衣服，站起身说：“吃晚饭吧。别担心，是鹿惊做的。”  
　　卡卡西看起来一时反应不过来，他没露出带土预料中的解脱表情，反而动了动嘴想说什么。  
　　“你不会想问我干嘛停手吧？”直觉不能让他说出来，带土打断了他，“难道让你失望了？”  
　　“……”  
　　“没办法，对你完全硬不起来。”  
　　撂下这句话，带土消失在了空气中。  
　　卡卡西在地上趴了一会儿，慢慢爬起来，一件一件捡起散落的衣物。他穿上衣裤，把马甲搭在椅背上，拿抹布擦了擦地板，搓洗抹布，热菜，就站在灶台边动了几筷子。  
　　他机械地动着筷子和嘴，咀嚼，吞咽，食不知味，仿佛只是为了机器运作而给炉子加煤。这时候吃的是秋刀鱼还是狗粮他都不见得能分得出来，自然没吃出这和鹿惊做的有什么不同。不过事到如今，这种小事，知道了也没什么意义。  
　　干完这一切，他用冷水抹了把脸，漱口，撑在洗水台上垂着头发了会儿呆，最后走进卧室，摸索着躺到床上，就这么睡下了。　　  
　　带土一直隐在一边旁观。他考虑着要是卡卡西摔倒，自己要不要跑出去扶一把呢？扶了的话，之前做的事情会不会白做了？可是摔坏了磕到头怎么办，后脑勺磕到就算是忍者还是有可能死掉啊，摔成白痴也很糟糕，所以摔倒还是扶一把吧……  
　　但是从头到尾，卡卡西都只是很慢、很稳地行动着。不需要帮助，也不期待帮助。  
　　他大概习惯了。

　　吃早饭时鹿惊频频去看父亲（啊不对母亲）的脸，瞅一眼又立马移开。卡卡西看上去没什么精神，居然没立刻注意到孩子的目光。  
　　不过也只是“没立刻注意到”，那种欲盖弥彰的打量没过多久就被发现了，上忍摸了摸脸，问：“我脸上有什么吗？”  
　　“哎？啊？啊！没有！”鹿惊慌忙咬了口饭团，险些被呛到，“呃，您，您没胃口吗？”  
　　“昨天半夜才回来嘛，不小心吃多了。”卡卡西笑着抿了一小口汤，“倒是你啊，这副魂不守舍的样子，昨晚做贼去了吗？”  
　　“我才想问呢……”鹿惊避开父……母亲的目光，脸红红地嘟哝道，“昨晚我们家进贼了吗？”  
　　“……”  
　　早上醒来父亲（又）不知去了哪里，和之前的无数个不忙碌的早晨一样，鹿惊起床时卡卡西已经起床做好了早饭，现在正优哉游哉地做着出门准备。简直能催眠自己一系列巨变都没有发生过，要不是没睡好的困倦缠绕着自己的话。  
　　卡卡西只有一瞬间的停滞，随后他煞有其事地点了点头说：“这可说不定，我们的中忍抓到贼否？”  
　　“上忍都起来行动了，中忍还有什么用？”没料到大人如此反应，本来还有点害羞的鹿惊立刻反唇相讥道，“两个上忍在客厅里闹得像拆房子，一定把小贼抓住了吧。”  
　　“一个上忍。”  
　　“啊？”  
　　“一个上忍和一个中忍哦。你父亲他，还没通过上忍测验呢。”  
　　“哎？”  
　　“啊，当然不是说我。我当初可是天才哦，十二岁还是中忍可不符合天才之名呀。”  
　　“……”  
　　十二岁的天才中忍鹿惊小朋友，莫名其妙中了一枪。  
　　“您又扯开话题。”等反应过来，鹿惊哼了一声，“就不能亲切地道歉说‘对不起下次不会在未成年人在的时候弄出这么大的声音’吗，我又不是小孩子了，父母这样不是很正常吗，不就是做……做做……做……爱……”  
　　说到最后含糊得和蚊子叫似的，面对面都不太听得到。  
　　“不是你想得那样。”卡卡西轻声说。  
　　“别把我当小孩子啊！”鹿惊反驳道，“我……”  
　　卡卡西笑着揉了揉他的头。  
　　“会这么说，才说明你是小孩子啊。”  
　　只有小孩子才会把知道这种事当成长大的标志，把这种事看得多么郑重。只有小孩子才会弄不明白，做爱和交媾有什么不同。  
　　“另外再不出发就快迟到了。”卡卡西说。  
　　鹿惊愣了一下，看了看表，大惊失色地跑了出去。以往卡卡西没出门就说明时间还早，因为他每天一大早都会去慰灵碑——这会儿鹿惊才想起来，慰灵碑上的人都下来了，父亲（随便了啦）哪里还要起早呢。  
　　匆匆忙忙跑到集合地点，队友们千载难逢地比他来得早。他们正咋咋呼呼地冲人叫着：“当然啊！你比大和老师可疑多了啊！”  
　　“哎？怎么这样啊？队长我超伤心的！”  
　　鹿惊刹住了脚步。  
　　“啊！鹿惊你来了！”小伙伴们惊呼道，七嘴八舌地指着旁边的男人抱怨，“这家伙突然就要代替大和老师带队啊！”  
　　鹿惊呆滞地看着戴暗部面具的父亲（矮的那个），蹦蹦跳跳地冲他打了个招呼。  
　　“超可疑啊！为什么现在还戴着暗部面具？”队友指着面具嚷嚷。  
　　“因为队长以前是暗部的说！”面具男比了个kira☆的手势。  
　　“可是现在不是了吧？从没见过暗部离队还戴面具的人！”  
　　“现在见到了哟！”  
　　“见到个头啊这不合规范！”  
　　“唉，没办法，被你发现了。其实……”  
　　面具男叹了口气，声音阴沉下来，忽然从原地消失，出现在发问者眼前。下忍再怎么咋咋呼呼也只是个孩子，被一下子近到贴上鼻尖的面具吓得没站稳，一屁股坐到了地上。  
　　“其实这个面具不是暗部的，”吓唬小孩的队长先生指着狐狸面具一侧不合暗部规范的涂鸦说，“虽然我现在不是暗部，但是不妨碍我喜欢戴面具嘛！”  
　　被吓到的小伙伴终于反应了过来，他跳起来不忿地叫道：“可恶！藏头露尾算什么好汉！”  
　　“太过分了！怎么能这么说自己的朋友呢！”面具男反而大呼小叫起来，两个手的食指都戳向鹿惊，“快去向他道歉！向全天下奋斗在阴影中的忍者道歉！”  
　　“哇啊对不起鹿惊不是在说你！虽然你藏头露尾，但你还是好汉！”  
　　“……”  
　　鹿惊不想理他们。  
　　结果迟到了几分钟的事，完全被“新老师事件”盖过。新老师乐观向上活泼开朗还忒会打太极，两个小烦人精缠着问了半天，只知道可以叫他阿飞老师，或者阿飞队长，不强求，甚好说话……个鬼。鹿惊一想到那下面是老拧着眉头、紧张又腼腆的他爹，就觉得浑身上下不自在。爸爸是对外很能装呢，还是只有对着自己和父亲才一惊一乍苦大仇深起来？他盯着爸爸看了半天，直到对方被看得脚下一滑差点在树上踩空——至少可以确定，就是那个人没错。  
　　大和队长有事，无限期离队，阿飞先生从今天开始代理。群口相声消耗了半天时间，剩下的时间里，任务果然又是寻猫找狗拔草修墙。  
　　阿飞时不时地从高处扔点什么下来，美曰其名为培养大家的警觉性。比起对两个下忍扔泥丸鸟蛋的戏弄，他向鹿惊扔忍具时要严格刁钻得多，饶是鹿惊也躲得很狼狈。这样的训练正中下怀，一天下来，鹿惊的反应能力也好，他们之间的默契也好，都增长了不少。  
　　转眼间夕阳西斜，交完最后的任务就可以回家。队长说要请全队吃饭，队友们又馋又彼此嫌弃身上的污迹，阿飞热情地劝诱：“没关系，今天天气那么好，用个水遁冲一下就行啦！”  
　　“水遁是用来攻击的啊？”  
　　“谁说的！”阿飞煞有其事道，“只要控制得精妙，当头冲下来也不会受伤！”  
　　“真的？”本打算回家的下忍们重新激动起来，他们双眼发光地催促：“赶快开始吧！”  
　　“当然是真的！只是还有个小问题。”  
　　看到这里，鹿惊明白了，这又是一次即兴相声。可惜两个队友还在毫无自觉地扮演捧哏。  
　　“什么问题？”他们问。  
　　阿飞无辜地一摊手：“我不会水遁。”  
　　“咦？”  
　　“哎？”  
　　“怎么办呢，本来想请大家去高级餐厅的，”阿飞拖长了声音，作惋惜状打量队员们，“但是那里不准身上带着泥巴和蛋黄的人进去呢。可惜可惜，队长只好自己去吃啦。”  
　　“怎么这样……等等队长根本不打算请客吧！”  
　　“就是就是，太狡猾了！”  
　　“居然被识破了……不对，我可是很真诚地要请大家吃大餐啊！点什么都可以哦！只可惜，啧啧啧。”  
　　“啊啊啊啊过分！”  
　　“可恶，我们也把泥巴扔他身上！”  
　　然后他们就打了起来。  
　　阿飞发出了夸张到恶心的惊呼。  
　　……鹿惊又一次感到了，身为早熟少年的淡淡心累。  
　　“水遁的话，这边可以提供哟。”  
　　不远处传来了悠闲的声音。  
　　争执中的下忍们停了下来，“卡卡西老师”“鸣人大哥”地叫起来。附近的坡道上，白黄黑粉格外醒目的四颗脑袋排成一排，卡卡西蹲在那里，冲下面挥挥手。  
　　“我们刚好也结束，不如一起去吃晚饭吧。”他又对浑身脏兮兮的下忍说，“十五分钟在居酒屋集合，够回去换身衣服了吗？”  
　　下忍们欢呼着点头跑走了，鸣人讨价还价起能不能去一乐拉面店，小樱说老吃这个你都不会吃腻吗，佐助没搭茬，昂着头往居酒屋方向走了几步，又停下来，转身站定等大家。  
　　阿飞既没有动，也没有说话。  
　　“好吧好吧，我请客。”卡卡西作无奈状耸了耸肩，慢吞吞站起来，“忙了一天鹿惊也饿了吧，稍微走快点，晚了就找不到好位置了。”  
　　鸣人斗志满满地拔腿开始跑，经过佐助身边时佐助也跑了起来，两人较劲似的越跑越快，离开了视野。小樱习以为常地叹了口气跟上。鹿惊几步跑上坡道，与父亲并肩往前走。卡卡西走得很慢，但是一直没有回头。  
　　鹿惊回过头来，无声地催促着。又过了一会儿，留在最后的那个孤零零的面具男跟了上来，踩得草地沙沙响。  
　　父亲的手插在裤兜里，绷紧的肩膀放松了。  
　　  
　　十五分钟后大家坐到了居酒屋里。  
　　卡卡西挨着卡卡西班，接着是鹿惊，鹿惊班，最后是阿飞。因为他们围绕着桌子，中间夹了一大票人的两个大人反而坐在一起。  
　　阿飞坐下来才发现这一点。他转头环顾四周，发现周围的位置已经坐满了，只好装作摇头晃脑找菜单。下一刻菜单被递到眼前，卡卡西很自然地向店主又要了两张菜单，递给了学生们。  
　　“是他？”佐助低声说。  
　　“嗳，鹿惊，是他吧。”小樱鬼鬼祟祟地说。  
　　第七班加鹿惊，又是白黄黑粉四颗脑袋凑在一起，假装在看菜单（不对，鸣人真的在看菜单，还看着不知道什么吸了吸口水）。樱冲着阿飞努了努嘴。  
　　“唔。”鹿惊含糊地回答。  
　　“可是这样真的什么都看不出来啊。”小樱抱怨道，“你们家的标准是不能把脸露出来？”  
　　“婚后夫……入乡随俗吗。”  
　　佐助大概想说夫唱妇随，看了那个alpha一眼又生硬地改了用词。  
　　“我们在家并不蒙脸。”  
　　“那为什么在外要蒙着？”  
　　“习惯。”  
　　“那脱掉看看啊。”  
　　“不想。”  
　　“脱掉又不会怎么样！”  
　　“不脱掉也不会怎么样。”  
　　“算了，这个问题讨论过八百遍。”小樱头疼地按了按额角，“还是来说‘他’吧。这家伙怎么说呢，还蛮奇怪的。”  
　　“奇怪吗？”鹿惊问。  
　　“那副夸张的样子，”佐助看了看和十二岁小孩打得火热的面具人，说，“如果是本性，非常奇怪；如果是为了让人降低警惕装出来的，更加可疑。”  
　　“佐助说的没错，但我指的不是这个。单纯从‘气息’上来看，明明是个alpha，比起‘侵略’的感觉，更像是在‘拒绝’吧？”  
　　卡卡西身为beta，鹿惊是阿飞的孩子（出于避免乱伦的生物进化法则，即使是alpha和omega也对直系血亲的信息素钝感），而两个下忍、佐助和鸣人目前还没有二次发育（也就是说只有男女，不分ABO，几乎感觉不到信息素），这一桌人里，小樱最有发言权。  
　　“今天早上就觉得卡卡西老师身上有点味道，虽然不是很重。男性beta到底能不能标记……”小樱嘟哝了一句，甩了甩头，好像有点不好意思，“啊啊总之！一般来说alpha的气息都是外放的吧，狮子吼叫一样昭示自己的存在，所以alpha之间往往有天然的排斥。但是这家伙，就算坐得这么近，我也没什么感觉。”  
　　小樱是个alpha，如假包换，和她的老师纲手姬一样。  
　　“没听懂。”鸣人点完菜，直白地说。  
　　“打个比方好了！一般来说alpha的存在是以攻代守、主动出击的战士，但那个人却是盘踞在自己领地上的地缚灵。虽然在他划下的线外几乎无法感觉到他的存在，但总觉得要是越线，会发生很可怕的事。”  
　　“哎？会吗？”鸣人吃惊地说。  
　　“早上我们遇见了第三班吧。”小樱补充道，“beta是很容易沾染上他人的气息的，但是今天凯老师搭过卡卡西老师的肩，却一点气息也没沾上。明明那个人只留下一点点气息，并不是标记，但却彻底把其他alpha的气息拒之门外了呢。”  
　　其他人似懂非懂地点头。  
　　“菜来了！”  
　　面具男往这里看了一眼，小樱迅速转换了话题，大家默契地闭上了嘴。鸣人吸了吸鼻子，说：“这个味道！不是那个招牌激辣烤鸡串嘛？”  
　　烤鸡串上了桌，发出了吱吱的热油声。忽然所有孩子的目光都集中在了一个点上，只见阿飞施施然拿起一串烤鸡串，凑近了自己的脸。  
　　时间仿佛被放慢，几个人吞口水的声音合成咕咚一声。刚离开烤架的鸡肉串非常烫，伴随着超辣酱料，即使是嗜辣者也没法一口气吃下一口，即使是旗木家的快速吃饭术也没有用武之地。阿飞要怎么解决它呢？近了，更近了，就要碰到面具了！他将烤鸡串凑近了……眼睛的孔？  
　　咻，大家只觉得眼前一花，烤鸡串消失在了空气中。  
　　“美味！”阿飞飒爽地一抹嘴（位置的面具），比了个拇指。  
　　“难道这才是你们家的准入技能吗……”小樱喃喃自语道。  
　　和旗木父子一起吃饭真是件不爽的事，你才刚拿筷子，他们已经完成了脱面罩吃饭擦嘴拉面罩一系列动作，而后施施然坐在一边，潇洒地看着你大嚼大咽。现在也一样。鹿惊坐在位置上，偶尔小声回答小伙伴们的问题和八卦。卡卡西在给大家递酱料——主要给手舞足蹈的、弄好食材往眼睛里塞的阿飞先生。两个大人从头到尾没有交谈，偏偏递接得无比自然，好像一个人的左右手一样。  
　“这家伙到底谁啊？”连后知后觉的鸣人都发觉了这点，悄声嘀咕道，“看上去和卡卡西老师很熟的说。”  
　　没人回答他，心怀八卦的少年少女们，都被结婚二十年的老夫妻气氛震住了。  
　　突然阿飞的动作停下了，居酒屋一角传来了骚动，接着卡卡西意识到了什么，站起身往那里走了几步。犬冢牙满脸通红地从人群中挤出来，看到卡卡西，松了口气似的叫起来：“卡卡西老师！”  
　　“抱歉，先走一步。”卡卡西冲大家点了点头，随犬冢牙跑进了人群中。  
　　“怎么了？”鸣人探头探脑的要站起来，被佐助抓住了。他抬下巴示意人群中某些坐立不安的酒客，说：“坐下，没你的事。”  
　　“明智！”阿飞比了个拇指。  
　　小樱脸红红地拍了拍脸，打开了窗户。她咕咚咕咚喝了一杯冰汽水，对还在迷惑的下忍和鸣人说：“别凑热闹，是omega啦。”  
　　“omega？”鸣人下意识看了鹿惊一眼，还是没反应过来。  
　　“大概是刚刚二次发育吧。”佐助说。  
　　鸣人啊了一声，慌忙把窗开大了点。  
　　青春期的少年少女会发育出第二性征：alpha、beta和omega。和αβ不同，omega的发育更加“剧烈”：发育的标志是第一场发情期，甜腻的气味溢出身体，像花蜜一样招引蜂群。初次发情期不分场合，没有预兆，自然也没办法用药物抑制，它会让本人和alpha都失去自控力，这种定时炸弹一样的生理特质，是很长一段时间里omega遭受性别歧视的原因。  
　　另外，omega发情期的气味还是催化剂，可能促进其他孩子的二次发育，造成的连锁反应也带来了许多意外惨剧。在座的鹿惊就是若干年前意外的产物。  
　　骚动慢慢平静下来，卡卡西应该把那个可怜的omega带走了。和感情与情欲都格外猛烈的另外两个性别相比，beta就像温水，平稳而温吞，隔开了容易爆炸的alpha与omega。他们很少有alpha的领导力和野心，也没有omega的生育能力，但是对这个社会来说，他们依然不可缺少。  
　　只是作为alpha，带土有时候会想，在同为beta和忍者，早熟又冷静的那个人眼中，年幼的自己是否看上去冲动又幼稚，年长的自己是否不可理喻又危险恐怖？对他来说，折磨着带土的一切情绪，是不是像夏日的蚊虫一样，不算什么，只是让人心烦呢？  
　　“那个，阿飞先生……”  
　　带土抬起头，看到卡卡西的女学生露出了纠结的表情。从刚才开始她就有些欲言又止，这会儿卡卡西不在，鹿惊的队友也因为有些晚而先回去了，她终于开了口。  
　　“虽然这么说有些失礼……冒昧地问一下，请问您是卡卡西老师的交往对象吗？”  
　　带土下意识看了鹿惊一眼，鹿惊全神贯注盯着餐盘，好像那根鱼刺开出了花。  
　　“什么？！这家伙是卡卡西唔唔唔！”  
　　如果不是小樱眼疾手快，鸣人已经叫嚷得整个居酒屋都听见了。  
　　被这么一闹，面具男也从僵硬的带土恢复成跳跃的阿飞。他说：“咦？为什么这么说？”  
　　“呃，”小樱眼神游移了一下，总算没卖队友，“因为，因为沾上了味道啊。”  
　　“beta本来就容易被alpha的气味沾染吧？照你这么说，卡卡西老师可是天天顶着好多人的味道在走来走去，难道他和他们都在交往？”  
　　“不一样啦！气息这种东西，本来就很受精神的影响，卡卡西老师的气息虽然会一时被盖过，但和人分开后没多久沾上的气息就会消散，恢复成他本来的味道，但是今天一整天都只有一个基调……之前还没怎么察觉，但是见到阿飞先生的时候，一下子就能分辨出来。”  
　　“……”  
　　居然有这种事情？带土想，简直不可思议。别说标记了，前一天他甚至没有真的进入对方的身体，那种程度的浸染，应该洗个澡就能解决。  
　　“其实我强迫了你老师。”阿飞严肃认真地说，“我们大打出手，最后我以一招三千鸟杀尽打败了卡卡西的千鸟，将卡卡西先A后B，再C又D，所以才会有这样的味道。”  
　　小樱怀疑地看了他一眼，对老师的信心摆在明面上，就差说出“凭你？”二字。最终她顾及对方的面子，只说了别的。  
　　“卡卡西老师才不会让随便什么人的味道留在身上呢。”她说。  
　　“三千鸟杀尽？这个招式好像在哪里听过。”鸣人皱着眉头死死回想，“三千……鸟……杀尽……”  
　　“‘三千世界鸦杀尽，与君共寝到天明’，铁之国一位有名武士的曲作。意思是想杀光世界上吵闹的鸟，好和情人共枕到天亮。”佐助用毫无起伏的声音解释道。  
　　鸣人用钦佩的眼神看着阿飞，不知在佩服这个alpha的见多识广还是将此毫无障碍公然说出的脸皮。他恍然大悟道：“原来是寝技啊！”  
　　所有人的表情都扭曲了一下。  
　　带土觉得不能再任由他们胡扯下去。  
　　“光凭这个？忍者有收敛和混淆气息的方法，说不定只是你的错觉。”他装作看不到鸣人灼人的视线，只和小樱说，“太依赖嗅觉和本能可是会吃大亏的哦！”  
　　“哪里需要嗅觉和本能！那副卿卿我我的样子，只要眼睛没瞎都能看出来！”小樱看上去忍耐已久，冲口而出，“可恶，明明是两个大叔……超碍眼啦！”  
　　鸣人和佐助都点了点头。  
　　这下带土真的觉得冤枉至极。卿卿我我？他和卡卡西？他们做什么了？顶多是递个酱料啊。这种事情在很多年以前一个班出去吃饭时也会做，不过那时卡卡西帮忙还会附赠几句冷嘲热讽，讨厌得很。如今卡卡西已经成长，他们的关系也不比以往，连句话都不说，带土以为不显得尴尬生硬都是万幸。  
　　“我说，作为卡卡西的学生，你们也看过别人和他的相处吧？这种程度有什么特别的？那家伙的朋友，像是，嗯，叫什么凯和大和的难道就没和他喝过酒？”  
　　“不一样的。”小樱斩钉截铁地说。  
　　带土去看另外的人，鸣人、佐助甚至鹿惊都点了点头。  
　　“浓眉老师根本不会让人往恋爱方面想的说。”鸣人说，“有时候吃到一半会冲出去跑马拉松。”  
　　“而且会一起吃饭多半也是凯老师半路冲了出来……至于大和队长，”鹿惊停顿了一下，“如果大和队长一起来吃饭，多半要被父亲压榨钱包。”  
　　带土突然感觉心情好了很多。　　  
　　“其他好像没了。”  
　　“有时候阿斯玛老师和红老师会一起来。”  
　　“单身的人大概没有。”  
　　“卡卡西老师基本和鹿惊回家吃的说。”  
　　他们七嘴八舌地补充着，带土不知为何觉得轻松起来。虽然这群孩子完全弄错了他和卡卡西的关系，但想到卡卡西没有交往的对象，鹿惊不用叫不知哪来的其他人爸爸或者妈妈，还挺让人开心的。  
　　他忍不住插嘴道：“可是这也不说明他没有其他对象啊，说不定有交往着的地下情人呢？”  
　　“不可能啦！卡卡西老师还以怀念亡妻的理由拒绝过别人的说。”鸣人说，“除了鹿惊的妈妈，最多还……”  
　　“鹿惊的母亲已经过世了。”小樱打断了鸣人。  
　　“最多还有谁？”带土递了碗红豆汤给鸣人，追问道。  
　　“啊，那个人，卡卡西老师只说是朋友而已。”小樱说。  
　　“对对！老师只说是重要的朋友。”鸣人说。  
　　小樱横了越描越黑的鸣人一眼，补充道：“而且和鹿惊的母亲一样，也已经在慰灵碑上了。”  
　　带土的脑袋飞快运转，卡卡西有已经过世、能被称为重要朋友的人？他怎么不知道？难道是暗部时的同僚？每天的慰灵碑之行还有那个人的份？一串疑问下来，刚才轻松的心情一扫而空，那个人的身份变得非知道不可。  
　　“哎？是暗部的哪个前辈吗？奇怪，我居然不知道。”  
　　“好像不是？”  
　　“不是吧，总拿来教育我们的团队合作……啊！是卡卡西老师当年的队友！”  
　　“他说是个了不起的英雄。”  
　　“过去念念不忘的最多也只有这两个人啦！”  
　　哦。  
　　带土明白了。  
　　不能笑，带土想。其实他不想笑，只是有点心痒，因为他不能轻描淡写地说“咦？我当是什么呢，原来都在说我啊”。这种感觉如同中了彩票偏偏不能跟人炫耀，如同游戏记录创造者听着菜鸟讨论战功榜第一名却非要一言不发，如同锦衣夜行，又得意又不满。不，他有什么好得意的？这没什么。噗。不不不至少不能笑出声！那时候卡卡西以为英雄带土已死，他说的不是满身伤疤的中年人，而是那个早就不存在的少年。  
　　这样想想真的笑不出来了。  
　　“他从没跟我说过。”阿飞假哭道，“活人比不上死人啊~”  
　　“才不是呢！过去属于死人，但剩下的全部未来，都是属于活着的人的啊！”  
　　带土冷不丁被震了一下。  
　　鸣人直视着带土——他蓝色的眼睛特别像老师，让带土几乎无法与他对视。他说：“拥有未来的人，更应该感谢那些死去的人守护了过去吧？”  
　　“……”  
　　好像是这个道理。  
　　死在洞穴坍塌的那刻或许更好，那样的话，宇智波带土是单纯的舍身救同伴的英雄，守护村子的烈士。那时死去的人为送出眼睛高兴，满心以为同伴都会活得好好的；活下来的人继承了遗志，还有很多未来；故事停在惨烈然而充满希望的一章，停在少年们羽化的那刻。——不止一次，带土这样想过。  
　　他鄙夷年少带土，又羡慕他。  
　　但是仔细想想，如果那个时候他死去的话，他不就对后来的一切无能为力了吗？不知道鹿惊的存在，看不到后来卡卡西承受的不幸，听不到别人口中他对自己的肯定，弥补不了曾经的遗憾，就算要修正这个错误的世界也必须活着啊。他活着，住在鹿惊和卡卡西家里，而且不再是那个吊车尾，再出什么事的话可以保护他们，这是曾经的带土比不上的；而他活着、和孩子还有卡卡西待在一起，这件事又多亏了曾经的带土……所以好像真没必要把自己切开来记恨。  
　　居然还没个孩子想得开。  
　　“谢谢。”带土郑重地说。  
　　“咦？干嘛向我道谢啦。”鸣人不好意思地挠了挠脸，吃他的红豆汤去了。  
　　阿飞终于缓过劲来，有精力找茬了。他说：“不过我很奇怪，为什么你们看起来都在推销嘞？第一次见到的‘可疑’人士就这么有吸引力？”说到这里他看了佐助一眼。  
　　“又不是为了你。”佐助哼了一声。  
　　“我们今天解散回家绕了好大的路。”小樱答非所问道，“我们还在想，是要绕到哪里去呢，然后我们就遇见了你们。卡卡西老师只在很顺路的时候才会去看鹿惊的。”  
　　“……”  
　　“他装作我们班就在附近解散的是吧？”  
　　“……”  
　　带土觉得今天忘词的时候真多。他不说话，小樱笑着卷了卷袖子，说：“伤了卡卡西老师的心的话，我们一定揍你哦！”  
　　“绝对的！”鸣人附和着比划了一下。  
　　最后带土说：“好啊，别客气。”  
　　  
　　在这种吵吵嚷嚷的气氛中，他们回家了。  
　　鹿惊很快洗漱完上了床，带土在客厅，把食物和酒从神威空间里弄出来。可惜菜已经冰凉，带土想下次还是从面具下面吃吧，就算脱了面具，也不见得有人认得他。  
　　他一边吃东西，一边整理着刚才发生的事。可能是酱料有点咸，他心不在焉地拿里面的几大杯酒下菜的缘故，等归纳总结完，带土整个人都变得轻飘飘的。他想了很多东西，想完又抓不住思路，只觉得今天的日光灯格外明亮，沙发格外软，骨头格外轻，几乎要哼起歌来。  
　　他突然很想抱抱卡卡西，就是抱抱他。  
　　……这种念头怪让人不好意思的。  
　　这时卡卡西回来了，他看了一眼桌面，很自然地收拾起来。当他的手经过带土面前，带土一把抓住了他。  
　　卡卡西愣了一下，说：“我先去洗澡？”  
　　但是带土怎么会松手呢，他的勇气来得快去得也快，过了这村就没这店，等卡卡西洗澡的这段时间足够他后悔个二三十次。于是他硬是抓着卡卡西的手腕，把他拖进了怀里。  
　　木叶的马甲手感也就那样，但里面裹着卡卡西的时候，它摸起来完全不一样。卡卡西的身躯不瘦也不胖，没有一点赘肉，暖意透过衣服传出来，而且肌肉完全放松，所以还软硬适度。带土的头埋进卡卡西的肩窝，胳膊穿过他的肋下扣在腰部，觉得卡卡西像一个很棒的抱枕，还是专门为自己做的——不然怎么解释这种一对拼图似的契合感？他几乎开始昏昏欲睡，蹭了蹭卡卡西的头发，满足地吸了口气……  
　　咦？  
　　等等，这这这什么？！之前太紧张外加酒味阻隔，带土没注意到卡卡西身上“那种”气味。这一下深呼吸，零距离的omega发情气味击中了alpha毫无防备的脑袋，仿佛啪嗒一下打开了开关，浑身的血轰地冲向大脑和下体。这下他终于想起之前卡卡西是去干什么：照顾一个陷入首次发情期的omega。  
　　身为一个以改变世界为志向的反派，带土不再是那个闻到omega的味道就哭得一塌糊涂然后贸然把队友操得一塌糊涂的青涩alpha。带土头皮发麻地想松开卡卡西，多么艰难，甜腻的香味钻进鼻腔，卡卡西正在他怀中，更可怕的是刚才他被拉进带土怀里，一只脚的膝盖撑在沙发上，带土的两腿之间，随便动一下就会碰到……碰到啦！！天哪，膝盖！还有卡卡西的手！他的手放在哪里！！  
　　关于手的哀嚎没能持续多久，有什么柔软的事物碰了他的侧颈，是两片嘴唇，而后湿乎乎热乎乎的舌头从中间探出来舔了他一下。带土快要爆炸了，他往后退了一点想看看卡卡西，结果发现卡卡西居然也在看他，这下他真的炸得动弹不得——只要稍微一动，他就会控制不住地扑上去。  
　　卡卡西看了当机的带土一会儿，从口袋里掏出一管什么东西。他居然！随身带了润滑油！带土呼吸急促地看他把裤子脱掉，把马甲脱掉，然后动作干净利落地打开润滑油的盖子往自己身体里抹。两根手指很快带着油膏打开了穴口，那里看起来柔软多汁，就和小黄书里的omega一样。卡卡西没让他等很久，很快爬过他们之间的矮桌，就这么一手撑开穴口，一手扶着带土的阴茎，坐了上去。  
　　带土听见——  
　　被带落的空酒杯落到地上的声音。  
　　结合部一插到底的咕滋声。  
　　把以上全部盖过的心脏的爆鸣。  
　　带土觉得自己真的吃不消了。卡卡西在他身上动着腰，上半身还任由他抱着不放，细碎的呻吟在他耳边回响。他盯着拉下面罩后露出的那一小块炫目的脖子，看得两眼发直，忍不住也凑上去舔了一口，卡卡西就发出了很明显的颤音。于是带土得寸进尺地又舔又咬，还把手伸进了卡卡西的衣服。  
　　卡卡西真好闻，不是说omega的味道，对带土来说那些味道不过是助兴的香水。随着激烈的动作，汗水冲淡了沾上的他人的气味，透出beta的基调，那种很温和、稳定、这么多年都没有变过的卡卡西的气味。不是“香”，而是“舒服”，就像从封闭的洞穴出来闻到的清新空气一样。当然啦，带土觉得让这股气息沾上自己的味道也没什么不好，不如说没什么比这更好。这样想着他啃了啃口中汗津津的皮肤。  
　　但是还不够，总觉得少了点什么。带土往两边一看，发现卡卡西的双手撑在身侧，基本上没什么动作。他的体术不错，要控制身体起落的话，一只手，甚至只用腿的力道就够了。带土拉起一只手，放到自己身上，卡卡西好像没反应过来这是在做什么，手滑开落到了沙发背上。带土只好说：“你也抱抱我啊！”  
　　卡卡西愣了一下，居然噗地笑出来了。  
　　“干什么笑啊！”带土觉得自己被嘲笑了。  
　　“没有，只是觉得……你喝醉了好可爱啊。”  
　　带土想说，我才没有喝醉呢！或者想问，你说我可爱？但是冲口而出的是：“不喝醉就不可爱吗？”  
　　“没有。”卡卡西忍着笑，顺从地用那只手搭上带土的肩膀，还摸了摸他的头，“一直很可爱。”  
　　这还能忍吗！带土一把将卡卡西推到了沙发上，身体比脑子更快地动起来。他好像听到卡卡西在叫他的名字，这时候还说什么啦！有事以后再说！可是卡卡西没有说下文，他就是时不时的叫他一声。带土，带土，带土……那种温柔的，低沉的，叹息一样的声音，被他呼唤的那个人脑子和心都要化掉了。这是什么呢？胸中就要满出来的情感是什么呢？带土张开了嘴，想要回应那一声声让人心碎的呼唤。他说——  
　　“我……喜欢你……”  
　　我……？  
　　喜欢……？  
　　卡卡西……？？  
　　这是喜欢？想要抱着他不放，把自己嵌进去的心情？带土迷茫而吃惊地想。他又没有多少经验可以参考，如果回想对琳的感觉……不！光是想着去拥抱琳带土就要跳起来了。才不是这样呢！怎么能想这种事情！琳是温柔而需要保护的光，像天上的星辰一样不可碰触，光想想这种念头都是亵渎！但是卡卡西，卡卡西是可以碰的，不如说就算他在天上也想把他扯下来。碰触卡卡西时有种奇怪的理直气壮感，好像他本应在带土身边。  
　　我喜欢卡卡西。  
　　不知道是不是因为大脑昏昏沉沉的，固有准则（像是我喜欢omega，我喜欢琳，我和卡卡西是敌人）全部模糊了，新跑出来的设定很轻易冲进三观区，毫无违和感地插了进去。又没有冲突，我就是喜欢他。  
　　想明白这点时带土闷哼一声，快感积累到了临界点。他很快地抽动了几下，用力撞了进去。卡卡西的身体颤动起来，发出了一声模糊的鼻音，脊柱和脖颈逆弯成一条曲线，柔软紧致的嫩肉包裹住带土的前端，这全方位的服务让带土觉得自己某个部位真要爆炸了。不过与之相反，那里边的更硬更粗，alpha独有的称为“结”的结构在beta身体里打开。  
　　带土又抽插了几下，直到性器在甬道里膨胀到极点，两个人保持着连接姿势完全动弹不得，他才有了思考的余裕。卡卡西身体里太舒服了，又软，又热，进去一定程度之后也不是很勒……咦？！  
　　“你、你痛不痛？”  
　　带土结结巴巴地说，情热都退了一半——他刚刚才反应过来自己又进入了前一天木遁进入的位置。他想退出来，忘了两个人正连在一起，弄得他们都呻吟了起来。卡卡西摇了摇头，被汗水打湿的发梢蹭过带土的脸。  
　　这是不痛的意思？  
　　带土想去看卡卡西的表情，但刚才胡乱的一扑冲得太猛，把卡卡西颠下来还掀了个面，这会儿一时看不到他的脸。带土的手越过他的腰肢顺着小腹往下滑，摸到了挺立的性器。  
　　这就是说……舒服？都是男人，硬着就是舒服吧？难道是因为这次是肉做的？带土摸了手下的东西一把，湿漉漉的汁水弄得满手都是，它也一样沉甸甸的像被烧热的铁，让他不知道为什么有点高兴。  
　　怎么说说呢，成就感？  
　　刚才说的话他大概没听到。这本该是让人松了口气的事，但细想想又有点不甘心；说出来怪害羞的，不说出来又挺遗憾……  
　　“我喜欢你。”  
　　在思考出结论前，他这样吐字清晰地又说了一遍。  
　　卡卡西的反应是浑身一震。  
　　不是夸张的形容，他的身体，从脚趾到发梢都颤动起来，像一阵风掠过树丛。他的嘴张开，但是没有发出任何声音，无声的吐息从中溢出，连那都是颤抖的。带土在他身体里的部分鲜明地感到了这阵震颤，那足以让带土一下子射出来——如果不是他在结打开的时候就开始alpha了一阵一阵漫长的射精的话。  
　　手中变得更湿了，带土往下看，只见手掌和卡卡西的小腹都一片白浊。然后卡卡西整个儿软了下去，像一个真的抱枕，没有骨头的泡沫或者鸭绒枕。之前他多少还撑着沙发背，现在他直直软到沙发上，带得带土也没站稳跌在了他身上。这一下冲击又让卡卡西呜咽了一声，眼眶都红了。  
　　带土趁机把他们调整成侧躺的姿势，这样就不会压到谁。他的手抚摸着卡卡西的小腹和射过的软绵绵的东西，恶趣味地把精液抹得到处都是。从侧后方看，卡卡西的眼睛半睁着，一点焦距也没有，那副丢失了清醒时的一切自制、恍惚又满足的样子让带土也满足起来，而且很想看看他的整张脸，那可是全木叶都不见得有多少人见过的景色啊！不对，这种时候的脸大概应该肯定绝对只有自己见过。他想看卡卡西的脸，泛着水光的眼睛，为他留下的左眼伤痕与那里头他的眼睛，还有瞳孔中自己的倒影。  
　　只是对于beta男来说，alpha在体内打开结已经是不小的负担，背后位是最轻松和方便深入的姿势。带土只好在心里想想，然后专注于卡卡西的背影，纤细有力的脖子，还有凹陷的脊柱痕迹。不过卡卡西没有更多反应了，只是安静地躺在带土怀里一下下喘气，他到底听见刚才那句话了吗？  
　　带土想这可真流年不利，第一次声音太小，第二次刚好卡卡西在高潮中听不清楚，这么害羞的话要说三次吗！不过说到第三次也熟能生巧了，他啾地嘬了一口卡卡西的脖子，说：“我喜欢你啊……”  
　　他喜欢卡卡西。从刚刚意识到到现在，感觉已经过了很久很久，足够让一个早夭的少年长成一个男人。带土想，自己究竟是什么时候喜欢上卡卡西的？重逢的时候？那次意外的时候？不对，还要早，亲吻照片时没法面对卡卡西的脸的时候，吵吵嚷嚷彼此打闹又守护着对方后背的时候，拼命练习企图追上天才的背影的时候……宇智波带土所能回忆的整个少年时期。  
　　“一直喜欢你……”带土惊叹道。  
　　卡卡西的眼皮颤动了一下。  
　　“我一直喜欢你。”带土肯定道。  
　　卡卡西睁开了眼睛。  
　　你又是怎么想的呢？带土执拗地盯着卡卡西。由此可见他确实喝醉了，要是平时，他保准已经装作不在意的样子走开。卡卡西眨了眨眼睛，吃力地扭过头，这一边黑色的眼睛倒映出带土的脸——带土凑得太近，黑眼睛被带土挤满了，完全映不出别的东西。  
　　没等带土继续重复，卡卡西伸出手，按在带土的后颈上，然后意外粗暴地摁了下去。  
　　他吻了带土。　　

==========================4/24更新==============================

 

　　“发生了什么好事？”鹿惊问。

　　带土低下头，看向旁边白茸茸的脑袋，和只小狗儿似的格外喜人，让他不由得伸手揉了揉这头白毛。鹿惊抱着脑袋逃脱了父亲的魔掌，很不给面子地翻了个白眼，说：“别把我当小孩子啦！”

　　“可是你就这么点高，怎么办？”带土摸走了他的护额，举过头顶，还故意晃来晃去。

　　小孩子的身高大概在带土腰上面一点，揉上去相当顺手。带土忍不住要回想那个年龄段的卡卡西，好像也是小小的一个，格外可恶，但是一个人对着远方发呆时又看着有点可怜。

　　鹿惊叹了口气，轻巧地跃起，很轻松地夺回了护额。他说：“按照平均身高来看，等我到了父亲的年纪，无论如何都会比您高呢。”

　　“……”

　　身高梗还要玩几次啦！

　　带土清了清嗓子，说：“你之前问我什么来着？”

　　“我说，发生了什么好事吗？”

　　“为什么这么问。”

　　“因为您在哼歌啊。”

　　“咦？我在哼歌？”

　　“是的，还跑调了。”

　　“……这样哦。”

　　没错，带土很高兴，这个星期一直很高兴，他凭什么不能高兴？一周前他突然发现自己其实喜欢了同伴半辈子，而对方喜欢自己的时间似乎不比自己短。初恋，初H，初吻，初次告白（顺序好像哪里不对不过不是大问题）都成功了，对象都是同一个人，那个人还是自己头生子的母亲，简直是给小姑娘看的浪漫小说。活着如此美好，世界虽然很糟糕，但似乎还不至于无可救药，宇智波带土哼个歌（还跑调）又怎么样呢！

　　那个借酒撒疯的夜晚结束，带土捧着宿醉的脑袋醒来，首先映入眼帘的就是卡卡西的脸。他没戴上面罩，衣服和头发都乱七八糟的，和裸露出部分的吻痕一起，构成了一种慵懒凌乱的美感。带土想天色不早了，这家伙还没去工作吗？然后他才注意到，自己正八爪鱼般缠着卡卡西的身体。

　　带土一抽手，卡卡西就睁开了眼睛。他看了窘迫的带土一眼，麻利地钻出被子，收拾了一下就往外走，让带土松了口气（随着酒醒，他的记忆没跑，脸皮回来了）又有点小失落。但是没过多久，卡卡西头发湿漉漉地端着杯热又走了进来，他摸了摸还呆愣着的带土的额头，问：“头痛吗？”

　　“有点……”带土老实说。

　　“先喝点茶吧。你饿不饿？”

　　带土喝着热水，含糊地唔了一声。卡卡西又问他，早上吃煎蛋吗，在他茫然的点头后，就走到厨房里去了。

　　咦？

　　带土产生了一种角色设置错位的古怪感。那家伙无论怎么看都是高富帅，王子大人，三好男人，优秀丈夫，如果这里躺着的是个小女生的话大概被感动的双颊绯红嘤嘤嘤起来了吧。可惜没有哪个小女生有机会躺上来了。想到这里，带土不由得在床上舒展四肢，霸占了整个床。

　　这时卡卡西居然端着盘子走了进来，带土一下子被震得大脑空白。他想到很久很久之前自己妄想过的完美女性，“早上会温柔地叫我起床还会把早饭端过来的。”十几岁的带土憧憬地比划着，而旁边的死鱼眼少年嫌弃地瞥了他一眼，说，先不说温柔地呼唤根本没法叫醒你这回事，你所说的那种女人，只有老妈和新婚妻子吧。

　　要命。带土想。他捂住了脸，整个人都不太好。

　　“不吃的话，我先放回锅里？”卡卡西的声音从上方传来。

　　太淡定了，怎么可以这么淡定？想到昨晚的事情自己都很脸红啊，卡卡西他眼皮都不动一下？难道昨天他才是醉得啥都不记得的那个？带土一个鲤鱼打挺，坐起来拉住了卡卡西。他说：“昨天……昨天我……”

　　没喝醉的带土说不下去，臊得慌。

　　然后卡卡西笑了——他笑起来真好看——说：“嗯，我知道的。”

　　所以，你看，带土有什么理由不高兴？

　　只可惜他谁都不能说，连鹿惊也不能，你不能告诉自己的孩子“爸爸和妈妈两情相悦了，好开心！”，因为在孩子心中这件事是既成事实。于是带土只好说：“最近天气真好。”

　　“那今天也来特训？”鹿惊跃跃欲试地说。

　　“今天试试看别的吧。”带土心血来潮道。他让鹿惊闭上眼睛，然后抓着他进入了神威。

　　这一周过得特别轻松，鹿惊小队没什么麻烦的事，任务结束、回家之前总有时间空余。卡卡西不太忙，几乎每天回家都能见到他，有时还会来他们特训的地方接他们回家。鹿惊走在中间，他们走在两边，没有被隔开的感觉，更像是被什么东西连接。之前还觉得稍微变得有点陌生的木叶街道很快变得熟悉起来，伴随着鹿惊、卡卡西和他的学生的声音，成为了生活的一部分。

　　……好像这真的是宇智波带土的日常生活似的。

　　“宇智波斑”所策划的一切，都如所料中一样行进。晓的影级叛忍们自由散漫地捕捉着尾兽，至今已经有三只入手；“阿飞”这个身份在晓当中刚刚出现，不为大部分成员所知，消失也自然而然，目前没有任何需要自己出面的事情。

　　但这不可能永远持续下去。木叶的暗部阿飞或世界颠覆者，两者只能取其一。如果选择前者，看到琳尸体时的决意，以及之后的十多年好像都被生生割裂，再一次否认了自己。只是……带土看着鹿惊想，在这里的，短暂却又漫长得好像过了半辈子的生活，似乎已经没法舍弃。

TBC  
（点击 next chapter有后续( ´´∀´` )~不过也没完结（。）如果更新会在lofter（http://zhongnianweiji.lofter.com/）上提醒


	2. 多出来的人 下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 下半截开场  
> 糖和虐夹杂

　　路灯已经亮起来，不开灯的房间里勉强能看得清东西，显得有些冷清。  
　　习惯真可怕。带土落到家里的地板上，这样想。  
　　和十几年比起来，只过了不值得一提的时间，他已经习惯了与家人一起走回温暖明亮的家。如果卡卡西没来接他们，那他多半就已经在家里，今天看不到人还挺不习惯。  
　　都是因为回来早了。鹿惊在神威空间练习得起劲，打发带土先回家去，空间跳跃比徒步行走到家早得多。卡卡西没回来，多半在忙第七班的事情，为此感到失落太任性了。然而这也不能光怪带土，卡卡西自己也有责任——他温柔体贴服务周到得令人发指，往往带土还没弄清楚自己具体想要什么，就被早一步满足了各种需求，圣人都会被他宠坏。  
　　“平时没这么夸张，大概是您回来了他太高兴吧，”鹿惊嚼着超受欢迎的限量团子口齿不清地说，“我也借了光嘛……”  
　　卡卡西不在家之罕见，让带土不死心地在每个房间都转悠了一圈，玄关，厨房，客厅，卧室，哪里都不见踪影。正打算离开去别处找人，他突然在桌子上发现了什么。  
　　看上去像什么报告，摊在桌子上。写的人没来得及收起就匆匆离开，笔的盖子都没盖上。如果这是加密的卷轴，或者本子上的日记的话，带土绝对不会去看。但是它仅仅是一份写在普通纸张上的文件，摊得如此不设防，让带土忍不住多看了几眼。  
　　然后目光和脚步都被定住，他从头看到底部，唯恐看错又重新读了一遍，最后打开了灯，对着灯光一个字一个字念下去。他把报告翻来覆去地检查，确认那是卡卡西的笔迹无误，并且公式化得不存在歧义可能。那就是一张任务申请书，关于旗木卡卡西常驻某个鸟不拉屎的敏感地界的申请书。  
　　其实是对这种调任的拒绝申请吧？带土抱着稀薄的奢望又读了一次，只能打消妄想。他都能想象出卡卡西递交报告的简洁客观口吻，说自己调任对木叶多么有利，多么能锻炼自身，多么两全其美，好像把他留在村子里是对资源的极大浪费似的。有理有据，带土完全不信。那可是一年只能回木叶两次，每次不到一周的常驻任务啊！为什么偏偏是他申请，在这个时候申请？去的话不就见不到自己和鹿惊了吗？  
　　我会去申请在外的长期任务。  
　　带土的心猛地一跳，那时候卡卡西说过的话划过脑海。但是，但是这不是更奇怪了吗？为什么啊？明明都说过喜欢了，卡卡西也回应了，我们不是……难道我们不是互相……？  
　　他的身体一动，几乎要直接冲到卡卡西面前问点什么，又硬生生压住。带土不断告诉自己要冷静，别冲动，先等卡卡西回来鹿惊回来也不迟，说不定是自己弄错了呢，比如只是个玩笑什么的？  
　　他把报告放回了原位，回到了神威空间陪鹿惊练习，结束后回家吃热腾腾的晚饭。卡卡西毫无异状，和鹿惊开玩笑，对带土微笑，渗透性地照顾着他们。仔细观察能发现卡卡西对鹿惊和自己的关注……不对，应该说平时被他的温柔弄得轻飘飘的，所以根本没注意过。想想也是吧，没有读心术的人怎么可能次次都先一步感觉到他们的需求？那必然需要一刻不停的留心，还有无时无刻的揣摩。  
　　太温柔了，根本就是在不断迁就他们。这根本不是相爱的人的正常相处，甚至不是正常的家人的相处，不如说是完美主义者在卸任之前，力求完美达成收尾的工作状况。这种想法一出现就一发不可收拾，让带土毛骨悚然：休息也好，进餐也好，睡觉也好，不断的不断的观察、分析和做出相应讨好，这是什么样的工作量啊！  
　　“怎么了？”  
　　而现在，那个完美工作狂露出了惟妙惟肖的担忧表情，装作一无所知地，对带土这样说。

　　鹿惊回房间睡了，现在又是大人的时间。想要问的东西千千万万，真到了能问的时候，反而不知道该怎么说。  
　　“卡卡西……”最后带土问，“你要走？”  
　　卡卡西愣了一下，点了点头。他没有反问带土指的是什么，更没有否认，于是带土明白了，这个人既没打算隐瞒，也不对此心虚。  
　　什么时候回来？这句话到了嘴边，变成了：“去多久？”  
　　“唔……时间不定吧，可以一直在外面。”  
　　“每年回来两次？”他喃喃自语，觉得血液都在变凉。  
　　卡卡西看了看带土，说：“其实也不一定要回来，在边界交接一下也……”  
　　“你怎么能走？！”  
　　带土没忍住冲口而出，又拼尽全力咬紧牙关。一旦继续开口，满腔怒火、迷惑和委屈就会喷薄而出，说什么都像在质问和指责。卡卡西好像预料到了他的问题，解释道：“考察期快结束了，我不必留在这里。”  
　　带土的心一路跌入谷底。考察期结束所以不必留在这里，听上去像“工作时间结束我可以回家”，明明这里就是他的家……但是因为有某个人存在，连他的家都变成了工作场所。卡卡西宁可躲去边界。  
　　“我们……鹿惊怎么办？我呢？！”他不抱希望地问，觉得自己胡搅蛮缠的样子难看透了。  
　　“鹿惊不是小孩子，能自己做决定，也不需要我一直在身边。而且他现在和他的父亲住在一起。”卡卡西露出了些许困扰的表情，“我会和他说清楚，今后你无论和谁结婚，他都会理解。”  
　　带土看着两片嘴唇开开合合，不太理解卡卡西在说什么。鹿惊应该理解什么？我应该理解什么？  
　　其实仔细回忆一下，卡卡西什么都没回答过。他就是亲了一下带土——对于带土来说，亲吻是只有相爱的人才可以做的事情，但对卡卡西来说是这样吗？那个时候的亲吻可能是为了追求快感，更可能是让说个不停的人赶快闭嘴。他还说了“明白”——现在想来，不是接受也不是拒绝，而是“明白”，就和“我知道了”一样，归根到底什么都没说，只是明白了带土喜欢他这件事情而已。也不知道有没有在心中笑到打跌。  
　　“另外……”卡卡西顿了一下，看上去有些难以启齿，“那个omega是日向本家大小姐，要外嫁恐怕很难。不过分家血缘相近的还有未嫁的omega，也不是不可能外嫁……”  
　　“你在说什么？”  
　　“就是那天那个二次发育的omega……你很喜欢她的味道吧。”  
　　“……”  
　　事到如今，带土无话可说，再说什么都只会让自己看上去更狼狈不堪。他发现自己犯了个大错误：其实卡卡西对他的愧疚已经磨平，还呆在这里只是因为考察期还没结束。这一周无微不至的照顾是最后的收尾工作（没准出于快要解脱的愉快心情，卡卡西才特别殷勤）如今恩怨两清，他终于可以甩开这一家两个包袱。  
　　如带土曾经所愿，结束了。  
　　带土感到一阵难以言喻的恐慌，仿佛手足被斩断，心脏被撕裂。某个因为太熟悉而习惯了存在、平时感觉不到的地方忽然断裂，好像植物断了根，让整个灵魂都动荡起来。人是由什么构成的？本能，意志，性格，经历，有关联的人？曾经的“宇智波带土”已经十不存一，好像只有旗木卡卡西像锚一样，将残存的带土定在原地，而现在……锚断掉了。  
　　什么都没有，什么都抓不到，荡然无存，空荡荡的漂浮感让带土不寒而栗。他突然发现自己完全无法接受这个，必须有什么东西把他们连在一起。重建曾经的羁绊已经不奢望，但是用“憎恨”联系的话，还是做得到的吧？  
　　“喜欢谁是我的事情，不用你操心。”带土听见自己说，“倒是你，谁允许你走的？”  
　　“违背约定，让琳死掉的你，口口声声注重伙伴其实什么都做不到的你，被我操了几次，就可以心安理得逃走了吗？哪有这么好的事情。”  
　　卡卡西脸色微变，让带土心中涌起了一种恶意的快感。他神经质地闷笑起来：“你不会真以为我喜欢你吧？你相信了？自我感觉良好也要有个限度。”  
　　“不，我一直……”卡卡西动了动嘴，没再说什么。  
　　“申请书给我。”带土说，“否则你的任务恐怕要失败了。”  
　　他正待再威胁几句，只见卡卡西已经把那张纸拿了出来。于是带土接过申请书，在卡卡西面前把它撕成碎片，纸片纷纷扬扬洒到地上。  
　　他说：“在我玩腻前，你哪里也别想去。”

TBC  
（如果更新会在wb（http://weibo.com/u/1767145391/）或者lofter（http://zhongnianweiji.lofter.com/）上提醒  
但是说真的我一时半会儿想不起来后续了（。要不等边缘文库重开再说……？（。


End file.
